


The Life of Jay

by CaptainDax96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDax96/pseuds/CaptainDax96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Jay and her brothers as they navigate through college and other crazy situations. As Jay and Dylan's relationship take new turns and steps forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi yall! This is my very first fanfic. (If you wanna call it that) I have never written a story before, but have read many. I have had this one in my head for a while and I hope you all enjoy it. Please be respectful and not too overly harsh in your critics. I don't even really consider this a fanfic myself, but figured some outside feed back on this would be nice! Hope you enjoy it. I will try to update when possible. :)

She arrived at the local hospital. Jay looked up at the entrance from behind the wheel of her Jeep. Not yet having enough courage to get out and go in. She took a deep breath and finally exited the car after sitting there for a good twenty minutes. She slowly approached the building, and locked the car. 'It's just a hospital. It’s just a hospital.' She kept telling herself this to get enough courage to keep the momentum going. As soon as she entered the hospital. She was greeted by her second eldest brother Casin. He ran up to and hugged her. Jay has always been a hugger but because of recent events among other things. She has started to hug less. She feels as though she could not possible be worth the time of comfort or love really, not anymore at least. But, she still hugs back, just with less into it than usual.  
Casin pulled away and smiled that sweet smile of his. He led her to the elevators, and pressed the button for the fifth floor. The ride and walk towards the room was silent. It was the good kind though, not too quiet to where it makes your skin crawl, but the kind that is mutual and understanding. That is one thing that Jay loved about her brother. He always knew when she needed silence, or just someone to fill the void where a conversation would go. As they neared the room, her other brothers looked up and smiled at her, and then Jay saw HER. It made her blood boil that SHE was here. But, what can you do about ex-family. Mrs. McClean was yelling at the doctor to let her in to confirm that it was HER SON in the room, but the doctor wouldn’t budge.  
As soon as Mrs. McClean saw Jay she stopped her protests and turned to stare Jay down. 'Great this is the last thing my PTSD needs right now' Jay thought to herself and started to think of a plan for this whole situation. Planning was one of the coping mechanisms that her therapist said would help her with the PTSD and aid her in managing it. Hopefully it would work just as well as all the other times. Jay put on her best smile and walked up to the doctor, who strangely looked almost relieved that she was there.  
"Ah, Ms. Martin I assume?" the doctor said in a very polite tone of voice. Jay just nodded, not yet ready to voice anything.  
"I am Doctor Gregory. I am the doctor overseeing the patient in this room. I can’t tell you anything about his health until you, or one of your brothers confirm that it is indeed a Mr. Patrick McClean. I do hope you understand." he almost purred.  
"WHAT!" Mrs. McClean screeched. "I AM HIS FAMILY! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KEEP ME FROM HIM!?"  
Jay cleared her throat, stood to her full height, and stared down Mrs. McClean. "Excuuuse me. But that would be you. Because of the fact that you signed him over to Mr. Robertson two days before the car 'accident'. You gave him up. Just like my mother did to me. You and all the other parents followed in her footsteps like blind little sheep! YOU signed custody and gave up all your rights to him on THAT day."  
Mrs. McClean just stood there gob smacked and then turned around and left the hospital in a huff. Jay then turned to the Dr. Gregory and asked to go in the room. He nodded and let her in the room.  
The curtains were drawn shut and the only light on was the one behind the bed. There were monitors and I.V. bags hooked up to the man on the bed. He was sleeping somewhat peacefully. There were bandages covering his arm and Jay could only guess that most of his torso was covered with bandages as well. She slowly approached the bed and looked at his face. His face was sunken in a little. 'From lack of food probably' she thought. He had a black eye and a split lip, but other than that his face was just how she remembered it. His hair was longer than he usually kept it. It was tangled and still had some grim in it. She reached out hesitantly to touch his face, but stopped half way there. She look at Dr. Gregory and told him as calmly as she could that this was in fact her brother Patrick and that the only people allowed to see him were family. He nodded and left. On his way out he let her brothers in. By now Jay was standing there silently crying. Casin walked over and hugged her again. She turned her head into the crock of his neck and cried. He pulled her down into the chair that was right next to bed. She sat in his lap crying and holding Pat's hand. Jay was soo glad to have finally found him and at the same time so upset that this had to happen to him. The question now was if Pat didn't die that night then who did.  
Pat woke to beeping sounds and something warm holding his hand. He finally opened his eyes and saw that he was in a hospital. He didn't remember what happened to land him here. The last thing he remembered was crossing the street then….nothing. He looked around the room and saw that his brother Casin was sitting in a chair right next to the bed on his right with his sister Jay in his lap. Tear streaks were on her face and she was holding his hand while she was sleeping. Like he might disappear if she let go. Casin was looking out the window and had yet to realize that he was awake. Pat tried to clear his throat, but all that cause was a coughing fit. Casin's head snapped over so fast that Pat was sure it could of caused whip lash.  
"How are you feeling?" Casin whispered to him once Pat had a sip of water that Casin had handed to him.  
"Fine. How did I end up here? Last thing I remember was crossing the street to IHop." Pat answered. Casin shifted a little and Jay stirred, but he quickly shushed her back to sleep.  
"Well you were taken and then the police found you a few days ago in this house they raided. And you were brought here. Everyone is here except Mr. Robertson, he's still in Hong Kong. But Jay called him and keeps him up to date on everything." Casin replied. Pat had a feeling that he was holding something back it made sense and he remembered the house, but not what happened to him in there. Which was with and at the same time he really didn't want to know what happened to him in the house.  
"What aren't you say Casin? Come on you can tell me. What am I missing? Cause that doesn't really explain why Jay isn't sleeping well again and is holding on to me like I might up and disappear into smoke. It's not like I died or anything is it?" Pat asked back. Casin sighed, the truth would come out sooner or later. He felt like he should know, but Jay should be the one to tell him. He was tempted to wake up Jay, but she didn't sleep for the first two days that she has been in the room since that day.  
"You did…. At least that’s what everyone thought. Two days after we got you officially as a brother. You supposedly got hit by two cars when crossing the street that night and died upon impact. That's what your mother said when she identified your body. But, she lied and it wasn't you… Obviously, but you have been 'dead' for about five months now. Its October 15th, today. You were found on October 12th. Jay was the one that came in and identified you. Your mom was here, but Jay sent her away…. she didn't sleep for the first two nights after that. Yesterday we got her to sleep and she kept waking up with nightmares. She has been crying off and on. I think she blames herself for this. Since her mom started all of this. And your 'death' hit her pretty hard… She is finally sleeping but that's only because she cried herself to the point of exhaustion. Once we talked to her and she got all her thoughts out." Casin said and Pat looked shocked. He couldn't believe that his own mother would go as far as claiming his death to get rid of him.  
Jay began to stir and his other brothers began to come back in. They all smiled when they saw him and that he was finally awake. Mike walked over to Casin and Jay. It was now that Pat realized that not only was she holding his hand tightly, but that she was also holding onto Casin. Mike carefully unwrapped Jay from Casin and she immediately started to whimper and cling to Mike instead.  
"Shhh… Jay it's okay…. Shhhh….It's okay Mikey's got you…." he whispered to her and rubbed his hand on her back. She slowly quieted and Mike took up Casin's chair.  
"Thanks Mike, my legs were starting to fall asleep." Casin said.  
"No problem bro. Go eat and get some rest we'll keep an eye on her and Pat." Mike replied. Casin nodded and left after waving goodbye to everyone.  
"So, Pat Cssin fill you in and how are you feeling?" Matt asked while sitting down in one of the chairs on his other side.  
"Fine and yes he did. I'm sorry." Pat almost whispered. He felt so bad for causing his family so much pain. Especially Jay, she has had it bad enough already.  
"What are you sorry for?" Kyle asked as he took his other hand.  
"I caused everyone so much pain with my… with my….my 'death'. Especially Jay, I can't even imagine how much more this hurt her after everything that's happened to her. With her mom giving her away, her sister committing suicide, and her dad dying. All on the same day!" Pat went to continue but Matt interrupted him before he could.  
"It's not completely your fault, you know. Your mom is a blind follower like all of our mothers. Jay was so happy to have you back and then the rest of it all crashed down on her. You know she's kind of like a mother to all of us in a way. She knows what to do, how to keeps us all together, and how to be strong. Sometimes too strong and she is dealing with this in her own way. Hell those first nights she probably finished two more books. But, she talked to us and do you know what she said?" Matt asked and Pat shook his head no. He continued, "When she woke up the morning after all of her nightmares that it wasn't the ones of that day. No instead they were ones of the day that you 'died'. That first it was you then each time she fell asleep after it was one of us instead of you. She was terrified of losing you, or one of us. We were able to talk to her and finally convince her that WE, even you, were NOT going anywhere anytime soon. And, I think it is working cause she has been sleeping soundly almost all day now. Which has to be the most sleep she has gotten in a while."  
Pat smiled at this. The one thing about Matt was he always knew what to say to make you feel somewhat better even if it was the straight up truth about something. Pat knew that Matt was right and the thing that happened when she was handed off to Mike was usually what happened anyway. But now she was re-healing herself again. And secretly, they all knew that this was another blow that pushed her back a few steps again. She was almost back to square one with her PTSD at this rate she should just get a therapy dog and call it a day. But, Jay was stubborn. They all knew she would never do that if she thought someone else needed it more than she did. But, they all loved that about Jay.  
And so Pat's stay at the Hospital continued for another week. Jay never left his side unless her brothers made her eat, or shower. Eventually, Pat was released and it was deemed unnecessary for physical therapy. He saw a psychiatrist during his stay but she deemed it unnecessary for him to continue to see her. Since the drugs they used on him that day whipped all memories of his missing months and that it was highly unlikely that he would ever get them back. They were at the house when Jay announced that she had to go back to her dorm and at least finish up the semester. They all agreed that it was a good idea and that she didn't have to return after finals if she did want to. Being as she already had two very successful careers. The first was like all of her brothers, she was a profession athlete in the sport called West Mids. The second, was she was already a well-known and extremely famous author with an ongoing book series with miniseries in-between certain books. And, the only reason she went to college was for a taste of normal. But, little did Pat know that her return would be anything but normal.


	2. Return

Jay was in her room packing up some of her clothes. When Pat knocked on the door. Jay turned and smiled at him before returning to what she was doing. Pat walked over and sat on the bed against the head board. He wanted to ask her something, but didn't know where to start. So, he just sat and watched. Just taking comfort in her presence. You see Jay was one of the special kinds of people. She was a puzzle, that when you think you have it solved. She goes and does something else and you realize that you are missing more pieces of the puzzle. Jay didn't really believe that she was that kind of person. Or at least, she only let them think that.  
She knew Pat had a lot on his mind and he just didn't know where to start. Jay understood that feeling. But, she also knew he wouldn't say anything unless she started talking about anything and everything until one topic finally hit on one of the many questions his head. Only problem was this time, Jay had no clue where to start. Which of course led to the one question she knew he didn't want to hear. Or at least that’s what she thought.  
"Do you want to come with me and meet my roommates? I think you'll really like them. They're kind of like my college family. Ever since my secret came out a few weeks ago. And, I'm sure that they will like you, too, of course" Jay just kept rambling on to stressed and nervous about going back to realize that this was hitting on some of the questions in Pat's head. Like 'Does everyone at the college know about you? Do you like your roommates? Can I see the college? Can I meet your roommates?' among other questions. Questions that Pat realized they could wait a little bit. During Pat's mussing he realized that Jay had stopped talking and was really focused on folding this one shirt perfectly.  
She folded and unfolded it again and again. Each time she somehow found a wrinkle, or something that warranted a refold. Pat didn't know what had happened when the campus found out. It must have not been good because she now had a paper from a therapist telling her to get a PTSD dog. And, that Jay was going to get the dog today. Having already passed all the checks and tests. And the university allowing her to have the dog live with her in the dorm. Even though they really couldn't do anything about it, even if it is against the rules to have any animal other than fish in a ten gallon tank as pets. But, Pat also felt that her recent down fall in the progress that she had made was also his fault. He was the one that went and "died", only to be found alive and well he didn't want to try and remember or think about what happened in his time at that house.  
"What's eating you Pat?" Jay asked trying to keep the conversation going he guessed.  
"Oh well, I just have a lot of questions. You know being gone and all. Then there's the whole memory loss thing." Pat replied with a shrug.  
"I get it. I guess if it was me that had this happen I would to… Can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
"If you could know what happened to you… Would you want to know? I mean…IF you knew a way to find out what happened to you… would you do it? Find out I mean." Jay was quite nervous about this, so Pat figured she found out somehow what happened. And she wasn't sure if her wanted to know or not.  
"I don't know…not right now, I guess. But, maybe later on I would. It's just right now I'm fine not knowing. Even though people say and tell me that not knowing is the worst part of memory loss. But, with how and where I was found I just don't care to know currently. You get what I mean right?" Jay nodded in understanding. Jay has never had memory loss, but with certain events that happened in her life. Pat thought she could do with some. If she couldn't remember certain events he was sure that her PTSD and nightmares wouldn’t be as bad as they are. Even though the nightmares have gone away completely. It would've still helped her out a few years ago.  
"Come on let's go get my dog and get me back to the dorm." Jay said tiredly.  
"Could I stay the night with you in the dorm?" Pat was almost hesitant about asking that. Jay sometimes doesn't want anyone to share a bed with her at times; even her boyfriend. But, thankfully he's very understanding about that and doesn't mind sleeping in a different bed.  
"Sure! But, I have to warn you the bed is an extra-long twin bed with a wall covered in animals. So, I don’t know if well both fit." Jay stated as she started the Jeep. They drove off to the shelter where they were going to meet the trainer and dog. Jay seemed to get more and more ridged the closer they got. Pat reached over and placed a hand on the one she had resting on the gear stick. He made sure that she saw him doing this so she wouldn't panic. He already made that mistake once and has tried not to do it again since then. Jay relaxed a little after that, but Pat knew that the only reason why she is so worked up is because of dog. It’s not that she doesn't want or like the dog. Or that her roommates don't approve, or think differently of her. It's the fact that the dog means she's not strong enough in public to watch her own back. She doesn’t need the dog when training, or playing West Mids. For her that's different than being out in public and the fact that she has to rely on someone, or something else to watch her back makes her uncomfortable. The trust issues don't help this fact at all.  
They made it to the shelter and once Jay saw the dog she almost instantly relaxed. Pat smiled at the fact that the dog already had such a positive effect on her. The dog was a dark grey pit bull, her name is Nola. Nola seemed happy to see her too. Jay signed the final paper and Pat took the file of her from the trainer. Along with the bin of food, toys, treats, and her bed. Jay put the harness on her and took the leash. They said their goodbyes and left for the dorm. Nola sat happily in the backseat ready to start working. As Jay pulled onto the road for the university, she seemed to worked herself up again. Pat decided to chance it and asked, "Am I missing something important about what happened when the university found out about your secret life?"  
Jay sighed and must of decided it was best to tell him because she then told him everything that happened that week. How at first everyone thought it was a joke. Then, they slowly realized that she wasn't joking and tried to ask her for things. Even her closest friends; Kat, Payne, Kaitlyn, and Justin. Then, they got mad when she said no and decided to shun her. When she tried to fix it they told her to get lost and that what she did was unforgivable. That they didn’t know who she really was and that they were never really friends. That they felt sorry for her so they pretended to be her friends. And, now every time they see her they spew hate and just make her feel like she's nothing. And, finally how Kat told her that she couldn't go to the hospital the day that Pat was found cause Payne was going to be there and they didn’t want her anywhere near them. But, Kat saw here and confronted her, almost causing a panic attack, and told her that she was not allowed there. Jay tried to explain that her brother she thought was dead was found and that she was there to confirm it and see him. But, Kat just shoved her and basically told her that she can't be there unless she is dying. By the end of this Pat was seeing red, he was so mad. They just up and left her when she was no longer a poor college student.  
Once she pulled in the parking spot and turned the car off. Jay just sat there for a moment, and then she sent a text to someone. Once she received the reply she turned to Pat sighed and said that they were to wait in the car. Pat was confused as to why at first. But, then he looked around and saw who he thinks is Kat and the others waiting for Jay in front of the dorm. A group of girls approached the row where they were parked and Jay flashed her lights. They came over and Jay opened the door. Pat got out and Jay introduced him to her roommate and her friend; Cecily the tall dark haired girl, and other Sarah the medium sized brown haired girl.  
"They've been there almost an hour waiting for you." Cecily told Jay. She just nodded, "Okay. Can you help me with the bags and I forgot to text to ask you if it's okay for Pat to stay the night, sorry."  
"Yeah it's fine. So, what's your dog's name?" Cecily replied.  
"Her name is Nola. And thanks. How was your week anything that I should know?"  
At this point Pat decided he could tune out the conversation a little. It was just girls gossiping and filling in Jay about the important social happenings of the week she missed. Once they reached the side walk Nola noticed Jay stiffening and walked a little closer to her side and growled at the group as they passed them.  
All this did was make them hesitate before approaching her. Pat was sure that if he was armed with something other than his knives and tranq gun, he could send them away no problem. As they neared the door a short haired girl reached out and grabbed Jay. She spun her around and went to slap her. But, Jay broke the hold and stopped the hand.  
"What do you want now Kat?" Jay said. The girl, Kat apparently, seemed to be taken back by how easily she was stopped.  
"We told you to stay away from the hospital, but you didn't listen did you."  
"I wasn't talking to you now was I, Justin?" Jay shot back. The stocky boy, Justine, just rolled his eyes as if that was nothing. Which meant that the other Asian girl was Kaitlyn, and the other guy, no girl was Payne.  
"Come on Jay we got the door!" Cecily called. Jay started to leave and was at the door when she hear Kaitlyn yell, "Ohh, look! The broken has been can't even open the door for herself! She has it opened for her like a little princess!"  
Jay's steps faltered just barely. Pat wouldn’t of even noticed if he hadn’t been watching Jay so closely. And by the look on their faces they noticed. They turned and left with a satisfied smirks on their faces. Cecily and Sarah all looked toward Jay and just stayed quite about what was said. Once in they got in the room and finished helping her put everything away. They all sat down around the room. Cecily was at her desk, while Sarah was sitting on the ladder. Jay was on the floor with Nola lying next to her, trying to comfort her. Pat sat down on her other side and Jay leaned against him.  
"I know their wrong, but it still hurts." Jay whispered and started to cry on Pat's shoulder. Pat wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. He let her burry her head in his shoulder and neck. He rubbed her back and let just cry it out. He knew that this was the best way to get it all out. No promises of it getting better, or how it will all work out in the end. Jay wasn't that kind of person who would be comforted by things like that. At least, she's not anymore. At one point she was, but that was before that day. Sarah spoke up, "No one here thinks that their right either. But, I wish there was something we could do to get them to leave you alone." At that moment, Jay decided to notice that Pat was armed, but let Jay and her real friends handle it.  
"You did threaten them." Pat knew it was supposed to be a question, but it came out more as a statement. "No, I did not. I let you and your friends handle it. If you wanted my help you would have shown it."  
"Thank you." Jay smiled at this and Pat knew she was feeling better. Because her big brother didn't treat her like she couldn’t handle things on her own anymore. Especially, now that she had Nola and was in public.  
"What do you mean threaten them?" Cecily asked carefully.  
"Well she means that I have my knives, and tranq gun on me." Pat replied pointing to the gun holster on his right leg.  
"But, I don’t see any knives?" Sarah said confused.  
"That's because they're hidden. In our profession you learn how to hide most of your weapons, but keep things like swords and guns visible. That way they attacker thinks that they know what weapons you have and don't have." Pat replied.  
"What profession is that?" asked Sarah.  
"West Mids., and protecting Jay and our other brothers." he said with a shrug. They seemed to accept this and the conversation moved towards dinner and other things. After dinner Pat and Jay snuggled into her bed and Jay fell asleep, partially on top of Pat and holding on to him like he was going to disappear. But, that was how Jay was when she slept with anyone, or anything. Pat sighed and pulled the covers closer to her. She snuggled closer and smiled a little.  
"You’re a good brother. You know that right?" Cecily said from her bed.  
"Yeah, I do. If you don't mind me asking. How was she when I was supposedly dead.?" Pat asked her.  
"She was sad at times. Like whenever something happened, or she saw something that reminded her of you. But, she was always telling stories that had you and your brothers in it. She always had the biggest smile when telling them."  
"Thanks, for telling me that and taking care of her. I know she's not always the easiest person to be around at times."  
"It's no problem. Friends look out for each other. The ones she thought she had played her is all. But, we would never do that to her." Pat smiled at this and looked down at Jay. He kissed her head, and decided to see if he could spend a couple days with her. Just to see what kind of life she had tried to have. As he was thinking of this and other things, Pat feel asleep. And, for once had a very goodnight sleep.


	3. A "Normal" Weekend

To say Jay's life was easy is a huge understatement. Pat had never seen such a whirl wind of activity and doing nothing at the same time. If he really thought about what happened during the week. Well let's just say that it made Pat's head hurt. They returned on a Saturday night, so Jay would have time to unpack and settle in again. That and it would be easier to avoid people for a day as well. On Sunday, they relaxed in the dorm for as long as Nola allowed. When nature called, well it called. So, a walk was called for. But, that resulted in an argument of who would go with her. Since it was apparent that all of her old friends were out to get her. In the end everyone ended up going cause they were all going stir crazy. The walk turned into a run to the commons for food and warmth. It was a wonderful forty-five degrees with no wind and lots of cloud cover to block the warmth of the sun out. Pat was glad that he paid attention to what Jay was packing. Warm clothes were actually needed in Florida, who knew? As they walked along in silence aside from Jay listening to her music in one ear and her surroundings with the other. Pat noticed things about the group. He found out that even though Jay was the leader, it was Cecily who usually led the group and decided what to do. And, Sarah provided the entertainment and emotional support at times. Casin said that they acted similar, but not as apparent or as strong before the whole ordeal went down. After though, they became a tighter group because their brothers asked them to help look out for Jay. And, that only happened once they found out what her supposed friends were doing to her. She had a major relapse in her work at getting her PTDS to become more manageable. Which is why they are the way they are now with her. Providing a protective shield, while still giving her the feeling of being able to protect herself.  
They decided to go to the market instead of the galley for dinner. Pat paid the eight dollars for the buffet style dinning. He insisted on paying, because it wasn't fair to have them waste one of their guest passes on him. Jay went in first and did her usual scope of the options available. Before going like always to the grill and getting food. After, everyone got their food and drinks, they picked out a table near the back on the bottom floor. Jay stood back up and said she was going to go get a salad as well. Then, left with Nola by her side. Pat noticed how the girls, as well as Pat, kept an eye on her while she was going. Pat decided that it was safe enough to ask what happened the week she was revealed as famous. They all shared a glance at Jay and each other, then Cecily started to tell the tale of the week. In a bullet point form with Sarah filling in now and then. By the time Jay came back, Pat basically knew everything that happened to her that week. Most of it he already knew. Like how her friends kept pestering her for things and saying that she was selfish for not sharing earlier. How they made her feel like nothing when she wouldn't give it to them. That majority of the campus staff and students wanted her autograph and photos of her. How the press, both on campus, local, national, and international, wanted to talk with her. How the paparazzi started to stalk her again. It was like the day she lost all her family. Everything she tried to build and create got blown up in her face. Thankfully though, her roommates pretty much already knew about her real life. Jay was already starting to let them in and show them her real life. So, they took this as an opportunity to help protect her, and show her who her true friends were. They never asked for anything, and kept treating her almost the same. They protected her more and kept her informed of when people were outside her class, dorm, or commons looking for her. So she could avoid those places for a while.  
Pat was glade that she had friends like them. But, their happy day couldn't last forever. On their way back to the dorm they ran into Justin. Pat thought another fight was going break out, but apparently that was not the case. As they walked by him, Jay gave some small sign with her hand and Justin barely looked like he nodded in response. They went up to the dorm room, once inside Jay waited by the door. There was a knock and Jay knocked quietly back twice. It was followed by a Morse Code knock of the word empty. Jay opened the door and Justin quickly entered. Once the door was shut and locked. Jay swung around and HUGGED Justin! Pat was thoroughly confused at this, but then again Jay was the world's biggest puzzle. You never have all the pieces or full picture. Justin hugged back and didn’t let go until Jay made a move to. Then, she turned to Cecily and she reached her hand in-between the wall and fridge. The lights barely flicked and Pat realized that Jay installed one of her soundproofing devices in the room. Clever. After everyone found somewhere to sit, Justin began the conversation.  
"How are you doing Jay?" he asked.  
"Fine. Do you think they have figured it out yet?" she replied.  
"No, they still think I'm on their side. Kat said her version of what happened at the hospital. And, I would like to hear your version. If it doesn’t bother you to tell me."  
"No it doesn't. I was in the cafeteria getting hot chocolate and sitting at a table waiting for Casin to call and say that I could join Pat and them in the room again. When she saw me and decided to confront me. She angrily told me that I had no right to be there, and that I must leave now. I told her that my supposed 'dead' brother was in this hospital and that since I am his family I DO have a right to be her. And, that she couldn't do a thing about it. Then, Casin called and I left. But, before I did she made sure to 'accidently' bump into me and spill my fresh hot chocolate all over me. And, that is all that happened. I didn't leave Pat's room much after that. And, if I did at least one of my brothers went with me. And, we all know how scared she and all the others are of them. Oh! And by the way this is my supposed 'dead' brother Pat. Pat this is Justin. Think of him as a rebel spy. We are the rebel scum and their group is the empire. Kat is the emperor, Payne and Kaitlyn are her apprentices. Think along the lines of Darth Maul and Boba Fett. And that Justin is Darth Vader, but all good and pretending to be evil to spar his life and blend in in the Empire." Pat shook Justin's hand and they both laughed at her explanation of Kat's group. Pat always admired the way that Jay's mind worked.  
"Okay that's what I thought, but I wanted to make sure to get it straight from the source. Is this the dog?"  
"Yeah, her name is Nola. I was hoping for a more Star Trek name, but Nola is growing on me. Anything this week I should be aware about?"  
"Yeah, unfortunately. You should move your car from its usual spot and keep parking somewhere else every day this week. I don't know exactly what she plans on doing, but from the way she talks about operation END JAY'S CAR it sounds costly. Which I know for you doesn't usually mean much."  
"No that doesn’t usually mean much to me at all, but it doesn't mean that I don't want to avoid that phrase at all costs. Anything else?"  
"She's becoming more and more vague about our weekly plan/plans. I think she's starting to become paranoid, or suspicious. Jay if I'm found out… There's soo much she could do to me. I don't think I'll be able to stay at this college or go to any other ones if she gets her hands on me."  
"I know and you know that just like everyone in this room you are training to become a part of my team. You've all passed the checks and tests to become a part of our organization. And, all you have to do is say the word, sign a paper and then it's official. You'll be one of us, but you'll still have your families. And, I will protect you guys with everything I have and then some. NO ONE messes with my friends and ESPECIALLY my family. It is the one move that will open the gates to your destruction. You think the job industries they are trying to get into is hard now just wait till I AM done with them and they will be working at Publix for the rest of their lives." Jay said angrily.  
"I know and I'm sure I can speak for everyone in this room when I say thank you, and that we know you understand what we're going through. I will try to find out more and send you a message through Snap Chat."  
"Why Snap Chat?" Pat decided to ask. He didn't care that Jay had pretty much already added them to their family. He was okay with it in fact, he could see that with time and how they treat Jay. That he could come to feel and see them as family.  
"Because even though anyone can hack into snap chat and see anything ever sent through it. Kat wouldn't be able to decipher the picture language we created. Different random objects mean different things. It’s like the game four pictures one word." Jay replied.  
"But won’t she know it’s you he's sending the photos to. Or any of you for that matter. Unless you created a separate account and are using a different phone for it. That's quit old school and is a cliché` Hollywood device. You usually, have more…..interesting ideas to get around prying eyes." Pat enunciated with a wave of his hand. Jay smiled at her brother knowing her so well and figuring out her idea quit quickly.  
"Well you know me when pressed for time. Out comes all the cliché` moves and a few secondary secret moves for good measure." Jay winked at him. As Justin chuckled and opened his bracelet to pull out one of Jay's specially designed small thumb drives. Jay took it and Sarah handed her a computer. It wasn't one that belonged to anyone, but was one of Jay's personal and private ones.  
"Thanks Sarah. Now then let us see what everyone has been up to shall we?" Jay asked no one in particular. Jay plugged the drive into the computer taped a few keys and a whole surveillance system popped up. It was one of Jay's best ones yet. It was similar to the one in the Dark Knight. You could see and hear everything, and like Lucius Fox said "this is too much power for one person." And, Pat was inclined to agree, but Jay isn't just one person she has multiple people handling this with her so the power is somewhat distributed. But, I guess this was the first time that Sarah had seen it and she was apparently thinking the same this as Fox.  
"Jay, what is that? And who else has their hands on this?" she asked extremely worried.  
"No one other than me and my brothers can do this kind of surveillance, and even then this is are extremely low tech form. Pat can tell you about the last one he saw me use." Pat shook his head the last one he saw her use made this one look like it was a pile of paper with notes scribbled on it in crayon. Like a kindergartener had done it. Not that telling this to Sarah would make her any less worried about what Jay was capable of. But, the look on his face during that thought must of calmed her a little.  
"Yeah this is kindergartener stuff compared to the last one I saw. Jay would never give this kind of power to anyone other than us, and maybe you if you ever reach this level in your training." Pat shrugged. Everyone turned wide eyed at Jay once Pat said this analogy. Jay continued to go through the feed as all this was happening. Her eyes not once leaving the screen until…  
"BINGO! I got it."  
"Jay what do you have now that you didn’t already know before?" Pat asked like he was board.  
"Well aside from knowing their entire life, what they plan on doing in the future, and knowing their next move before even they do. Not much." she shrugged.  
"Are you going to enlighten everyone with this new knowledge, or what?" Pat asked.  
"Ummm, well you see it's only useful as a last resort kind of thing and I'm not sure that sharing would be…appropriate at this very moment. But, you know I can tell you that it's just like this information I found out in Cabo."  
"You do realize that if I am hearing, remembering, and thinking properly that the info in Cabo was what got us out of there alive and with our target."  
"Yes, that would be that information." Jay snapped at him. Since the information was only used because Pat was captured. But, it wasn't his fault the group that was working on a chemical bomb ambushed him. Pat fought hard and almost got away. Until they shot him with a tranq dart designed to take out an elephant. It hit him literally in the butt, and Jay was able to save him thank god, but she was and still is mad about giving up her last resort information to help save him.  
"I think you should at least give a bullet summary of the info you have acquired. I'm sure they would appreciate it if you did." Pat tried to reason. Jay apparently saw this logic and sighed.  
"We'll it's about Tod and Kat's relationship. Apparently Tod doesn't know that Kat is doing all of this. He only knows that she and I aren't friends or on speaking terms. If he were to say find out the extent of what she has been doing…."  
"He would report her to the Police and break up with her!" Cecily exclaimed. Everyone else looked shocked at this as well. He could tell by their faces that this would mean the end of all of this and the beginning of a war. Right now they are just battling, but this would be declaring an all-out war with hopefully Jay as the winner. Jay pushed a few more keys and then the whole computer looked like it crashed. But, Pat knew only the data that Jay needed was uploaded to an outside source and was there if she ever needed it. Then she whipped the drive and gave it back to Justin. Who Pat wasn't a hundred percent sure on what kind of relationship he and Jay had. He knew it had to be more than friends, but not as far as friends with benefits. Or, even as far as boyfriend and girlfriend. No he was sure it was more along the lines of what she had with him and their brothers when they first started to be like a family. A new brother was being added, along with a few more sisters, of course. Now he just wondered if they knew about the relationships between the brothers. Mike was with Mat, Kyle was with him (hopefully still), and Casin was….well he was aromantic. At least that's what Jay said when her psychiatrist asked her to explain why it looked like she was going through a bunch of different guys. Since each week they took turns taking her to her appointments. But, all that meant was that he didn't want to get married, have kids, or a romantic relationship of any kind. He had his family and that’s enough for him. But, that doesn't mean he won't get with someone for a one night stand. But, he and Jay are very close. They have their own special kind of relationship. They will kiss, hold hands, and do other romantic looking things except for dates and sex. As for Jay, well she's in a secret relationship right now. That he knows they most likely don't know about.  
Justin ended up leaving extremely late that night because Kaitlyn kept going out in the hall way. Jay was about to say fuck it and let him stay the night. But, Kaitlyn soon went to sleep and Justin was able to sneak out. And, even if one of them saw it, well they had a very reliable cover for it. A girl in the dorm who agreed to be Justin's girlfriend and just happened to live on the same floor as Jay was their cover. They made sure to coincide his visits with her so that people couldn't say that she was out when he was there. And the girl didn't mind in the least. You see she was just like Casin, aromantic. Pat wondered how Jay found out and how she convinced the girl to do it. But, as long as it worked, who cared! After Justin left, Jay finally went to bed. Pat shared her bed again, since Sarah was using the air mattress. Before Jay fell asleep she whispered, "Pat?"  
"Hm?"  
"He never stopped loving you. He hasn’t dated anyone since you….you know."  
"Really??"  
"Yeah he said it didn't feel like you were gone, so he was going to wait a while until he felt like he could let you go and move on. But, then he added that he might never be able to do that."  
"I know he cried and spent the first nights with me in the pull out bed at the hospital too afraid that he would wake up and you would be gone. Which is why I was such a mess and wouldn’t let go of your hand after he figured out that you weren't going anywhere. I was unable to do so until I could wake up and still feel you. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"  
"Yeah, I know I should talk to him I just don't know what to do or say. I feel like I….let him down or something. I know that's not the right word, but it's the closest description that I currently have. I'll call him tomorrow and see if we can get together and sort all of this out."  
"Yeah he would like that. Just try not to do this again for a long while. Okay?"  
"Yeah, okay. Now go to sleep you have class tomorrow."


	4. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of emotional turmoil for the brothers and Jay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it has a slow start, but I promise that it will pick up speed and have Dylan in the next chapters. :)

Jay's alarm clock went off, and was promptly silenced by a hand smacking it a couple times. Then, turning the switch so it wouldn't repeat its treachery of announcing the morning. If there was one thing Pat had learned the hard way was that Jay WAS NOT a morning person. Now most people are this way as well until they have had their coffee, but Jay was a different breed of a non-morning person. She was not awake and pleasant until she has had one of three things, or a combination of two of them; and sometimes very rarely all three of these things. She has to have either a hug, a shower, or some form of breakfast. And, on the rare occasion she does wake up as a morning person, it's usually a fake one. She is quite in the morning and doesn’t really talk to anyone. So, Pat figured once she stretched and finally convinced herself to get out of bed. He would give her a hug. Or at least that’s what he thought. Until she pretty much tackled him, after her stretch. Pat just smiled and hugged her back.  
Once she left to get dressed, he saw that Cecily had been watching them.  
"What’s up?" he asked hoping she was at least a person who had conversations in the morning.  
"Just wondering."  
"About what?"  
"What that was all about? She looked like she was going to kiss you for a moment."  
"Oh! Well I learned the hard way a while back the three things that turn Jay into a more pleasant person in the morning. And, if she did kiss me it wouldn’t have been the first time."  
"WHAT!" Cecily practically yelled, which woke Sarah up.  
"Yeah, it was an accident though. She spent the night with me and when I woke up she grabbed my arm pulled me back into bed. And,"  
"Kissed him." Jay interrupted. "Yup. I was wide the hell awake after that though. I was still asleep and was thinking of someone else. So, it just translated out into the physical world."  
"And, to think he walked in right as that happened."  
"Yeah! But he laughed and said 'I wonder what I have to do to get that kind of morning wake up?'"  
"Well this was before you were even comfortable just sharing a bed with him."  
"Well it's not my fault that I'm this fucked up! Now is?!?!"  
"No, but let's get going you have to go to math now. Then, Bio and after we can go get lunch. Sound good."  
"Actually, I'm going to math and then while I'm in Bio. YOU are going to talk with Kyle on the bench right outside the building. And, after we are all getting lunch together." Jay stated smugly.  
Math was quiet and boring, no wonder Jay sat there the whole time playing on her phone. She could pass this with her eyes closed. In fact Pat was pretty sure she was doing just that. When Bio hit Pat saw Kyle waiting for him on a bench under a tree right outside the building. How Jay did this without him knowing, or how she did it in general Pat didn't want to know.  
"Hey." Wow great opening line Pat. Kyle look up at him, smiled and patted the space on the bench next to him. Pat sat down and then waited for either the words to come or for Kyle to start. When Kyle didn't speak Pat took a deep breath and decided to start with the classic line 'I'm so sorry.' But, what came out was something else entirely.  
"Kyle, I love you and I feel like….like I let you down. I know that’s not the right word for what I'm feeling, but it’s the closest thing I can find at the moment. I never want what happened to happen, or happen again. I just want you to know that. In case I'm wrong in thinking that you still want to be with me after everything that has happened. I just don't know what to do, or say to make this better. All I can do is promise to try and make things right. And, to try to not let this happen again. But, I know the second promise will probably be broken because of our line of work. But, the first one I am willing to work hard on keeping. I just feel like you don't deserve me anymore. Because of everything. And yes I know that's silly, but I really hurt you and that relationships aren't perfect. But, I feel so……" Pat had run out of the words his feelings were trying to convey. And, he was now crying. Kyle just scooted closer and held him. Pat cried on Kyle's shoulder, while Kyle's arms wrapped around him and held him tight.  
"Shhh……Pat it's okay……Shhhhh…….That's it just let it all out…."Kyle said as he rubbed Pat's back and held him. Pat cried, he hadn't cried or yelled or anything since waking up in the hospital. And, he just now realized that. All of this emotional turmoil was going on and he had no way of letting it out until Kyle smiled at him and just let him have his moment of weakness. Kyle was one of the only people who he would allow to see him weak like this. Jay was another, but he couldn’t do it around Jay this time because of everything that was crashing down around her at the moment.  
"Pat, I love you soo much. And, I don't care about the promises you just made. There is nothing to make right. I never stopped loving you and just waited for a sign that you were truly gone. And even then, I feel as though I still wouldn’t of stopped loving you, or even moved on. And, the word your searching so hard for is lost. I know right now you feel lost and like you could of stopped this somehow, but the truth is you probably couldn't of stopped it. And, now I am going to be cheesy and quote the Lion King. 'Change is good, but it's not easy.' and from Winnie the Pooh 'I wouldn't trade it for anything. Never, no never. Your love is the best thing ever.' Now what I am trying to say Pat is that we can pick up from where we left off. All you have to do is ask me. I love you and no matter what that is never, NEVER, going to change. Okay?" Pat just nodded his head yes. He felt so much better hear Kyle say that to him.  
"Kyle?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you and I'm truly sooo sorry. Will you let me make it up to you and go on a date with me?" Pat asked in a small voice.  
"Of course I will Pat! I love you too." They kissed and Jay walked over and said "Well it's about time. Come on you two love birds."  
Lunch was uneventful they ate, laughed, and talked. Then, returned to the dorm room. Kyle joined them for dinner and Jay went to Bio lab. She came home and pretty much fell into bed. Something must of happened at lab cause this was not your 'I'm tired and going to fall asleep right now' fall into bed. This was her upset fall into bed. Pat knew better than to start a conversation Jay wasn't ready to be involved in. So, he climbed into the bed with her and just wait for her to tell or do what she needed at the moment. If it was one thing Pat learned it was to not mess with coping mechanisms that worked. Jay just climbed into his arms and cried on his shoulder. Pat had a feeling that she was only going to let out whatever happened tonight and not anything else. But, that was okay whatever she needed or wanted he would give to her. Kyle came back from throwing Jay's laundry from about two weeks ago in the washer. Saw what was going on and shut the door behind him. He climbed in the bed next to them and held Jay as well. She unconsciously shifted to hold on him as well. She was now laying on top of both of them and had her face laying on Pat's chest as she cried. How they all fit on this tiny twin extra-long bed, along with the row of stuffed animals lining the wall next to them. Pat may never know. Slowly Jay began to tell them what happened between sobs. How class started out fine, but then Katie started to snap at her for no reason. So, Jay asked what was wrong, and that was when Katie told Jay what Kat had said to her. Kat told her that Jay was only her friend to keep up the image of a normal life. That Jay was using her, and Jay was too shock to reply when Katie asked if that was true. She took that as a yes, and said she was going to stick with her real friends and Jay wasn't allowed to see or talk to her outside of Bio lab ever again.  
Kyle and Pat were so shocked that Kat would go to such lengths as to take away any remaining friends that she had. Pat checked her other Snap Chat to see if Justin had found out before hand and tried to warn her, but there weren't any new snaps. Just then, Cecily came in and saw the scene in front of her and asked what was wrong. Which only made Jay start to cry harder. Pat shifted her all the way over into Kyle's arms and climb down off the bed. Cecily followed him out of the room and he said what had happened and if she knew a way to contact Justin. She nodded her head yes and opened a drawer. And pulled out an envelope that was taped to the top of the drawer. Then, she walked into Kara's room to update her and let Sarah know. Pat opened the envelope and found the key to the Snap Chat code. He sent off the photos of objects and symbols to go with certain ones. He then waited for a response. One came soon enough. Pat then asked if he knew about what had happened tonight. When Justin said no, he asked if he could call him from his phone. Justin said to wait till he gave the all clear and then he could call his number. Once Pat received the all clear he called.  
When Pat told him everything Jay had said Justin had said that he had absolutely no idea that Kat was going to do that. Then, told him he would try to find out if there are any more plans from Kat that he doesn’t know about and would get back to her, or them as soon as possible. That it has become even harder to find things out without raising suspicion because he thinks Kat is beginning to find out about him. But, he will try to hold out a while longer before he leaves all together. Pat thanked him and hung up. He then replaced the envelop in the drawer. When he entered Jay and Cecily's room. He smiled at the sight before him. Jay was sound asleep and cuddled up with Kyle. Cecily, then came in behind him and whispered to him that Sarah was sleeping Kara's bed. Also, that she would be moving into Kara's room since room opened up in Kara's sorority house and Kara said she was taking the room that opened. Pat nodded and then kiss Kyle good night. Kyle grabbed his wrist, "You can join us up here you know."  
"I know. I was just grabbing an extra blanket. I think she'll enjoy the extra warmth. Also, you need to go on the school data base and give her tomorrow off. As well as give her grades for anything she misses. Please." Pat replied as he climbed into the bed and made sure the alarm on the clock was turned off. Kyle smiled softly. "Consider it already done." Then, he turned his head in Cecily's direction, "and the same goes for you, and Sarah. Of course."  
"Thanks I think a day off is in order for everyone. I'll send them a txt and let them know. Thank you." Cecily replied.  
And with that, they all feel asleep. Kyle and Pat only woke a couple times when Jay started to have a nightmare. But they soon got her back to a more peaceful sleep.


	5. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A link to the picture of the braid will be at the end of the story. :)

Kyle woke up around nine am. He carefully sat up, aware of Jay still clinging on to him. The room was light, but still dark enough to be able to sleep. Pat was gone, and so was Cecily and Nola.   
'Probably went for a walk.' Kyle thought. He heard the door open and sure enough in came a happy Nola and a frustrated Pat. Kyle smiled at him, and Pat didn't seem to notice. Kyle knew something was really bothering Pat then. Because not matter what Pat would always return his smiles. Kyle could only hope that what was bothering him was not their relationship. Pat sat down on the now folded air mattress. Nola laid down next to him trying to provide some comfort. The way Pat was sitting told Kyle that Pat's thoughts were about the conflict between Jay and Kat. And, how Jay is treating this like she would a job. Kyle suspected that Kat was having outside help and training. Which meant that she could be the new apprentice for her. 

Who is her you ask? Well she is Jay's old best friend, Ashley. She and Jay were best friends since they were three years old. The rift between them started when Jay started to train for West Mids. with Kyle; when they were eight years old. Ashley tried to join as well, but she was always second best according to the coach. Jay was the natural, and that gave her confidence. Jay was no longer holding back. Which meant she made everything look easy. Including getting a perfect score on all her school work and tests. Ashley grew jealous and quit the team shortly after Pat, Mike, Matt, and Casin joined. Ashley then made it her mission to make Jay's life a living hell, she just needed the right opportunity. Which was soon provided seventh grade year. It was the year that Jay's little sister committed suicide during summer camp. Jay was the one who found her. Her mother was the one who read the three notes left for Jay, her dad, and of course her mother. She ripped up the notes and Jay still doesn’t exactly know what the note for her said. Then, her mother saw Mike's dad and handed him the adoption papers. Mike's dad signed them, right as a car "accident" happened outside the rec center where the camp was. Jay lost all her family in one day. Soon Kyle, Matt, Pat, and Casin's family all followed what Jay's mother did. And, Mike's dad took them all in no problem. Mike's dad, or Captain as Jay calls him, is an extremely rich businessman. Think Bruce Wayne's fortune combined with all the other fictional billionaires like Tony Stark. And that is what Captain's enterprise is like. He's always traveling the world for work and making sure to provide them with every opportunity to do what he can to make sure they all can do what we want to in life. Jay turned to Ashley hoping for her best friend to be there for her. But, Ashley turned the whole school against her and most of the town as well. Jay literally lost everything that year. Which is why she now has PTSD. Ashley made Jay's life a living hell. She finally got Ashley and her mother locked up a few years ago. But, now their sentence is up. And, Kyle suspected that that gave Ashley and Jay's ex-mother motive to get a new apprentice. Since Mother has a up and coming enterprise as well. They now have the money to train a new apprentice. Kyle suspects, and assumes Pat now thinks this too, that Kat is that new apprentice. 

Kyle turned his head towards Pat when he heard him sigh. Kyle knew this was Pat's way of saying that Kyle was in his head for too long. Like Pat was and it wasn't turning out to be a good thing at the moment. Jay was still sleeping. It was only now turning ten in the morning. She wouldn't be up for another hour or so, even with the rough night she had.   
"You alright Pat?" Kyle whispered.  
"Yeah, just thinking." Pat shrugged.  
"Want to share your thoughts?"  
"I have a meeting set up with Justin today. We're meeting off campus in one of the strip restaurants by target. He said that it should be far enough and safe enough to meet there. He'll Snap Chat the location before he gets on the trolley to go there. He told Kat when she asked where he was going today that he was going to Target for a few hours. She offered to take him, but he said he wanted to take the trolley. So, hopefully everything works out and he isn't tailed or has to bring someone with him."  
"This is getting a little out of hand. Everything is starting to pick up speed. We need to tell Jay this."  
"I heard." Jay whispered. "Tell him when you meet to pull out by the end of the week. By then I will have secured a room for him here in Heritage. And, that any extra expense that might make I'll cover it as a thank you for holding out for so long and providing extremely helpful information."  
"I will tell him. And, Jay I hate to say it because it always causes bad luck. But, I think."  
"I know." Jay cut him off. She figured that Kat was the only likely candidate for being the apprentice. A war was on its way, Jay could only hope that she had enough ammo at her disposal. 

"I'm sorry that you came back to a war zone, Pat. I didn't think that finding you and the hospital incident would jump start the war."  
"It's fine Jay. I'm kinda thankful for it. I'm sure if it wasn't happening I would be training, or driving myself crazy with deciding what to do with my life now that I am not dead." Pat chuckled and Jay knew he meant it. Pat was always an easy going person.   
"Thanks for walking Nola. And, now I'm going to go shower and crack open a computer." Jay hugged Kyle and Pat one more time before leaving for a shower with Nola trailing behind to stand guard at the door. Pat suspected that Jay also had another trainer sent to train Nola. So she would be able to come hunting, to matches, and on jobs with Jay. And, if Jay actually did that. Well, let's just say that Pat wouldn't be surprised at all.   
"I know that smile. What are you thinking now?" Kyle asked moving off the bed and sitting on Pat's lap. Pat chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. "I was thinking that Jay had Nola trained by three other trainers other that the ones for the PTSD." Kyle hummed in agreement and leaned back into Pat's chest. And, tucking his head under Pat's chin. Pat kissed the top of his head. "I think we need a date night this weekend, no matter what happens during the week." Cecily came in with both Sarah and Sara trailing behind her. They all smiled at them. "Ohh! Are we interrupting something?" Cecily asked. "No, we're just cuddling." Kyle responded. "A very manly response Kyle." Pat rolled his eyes and remarked sarcastically. Kyle chuckled, "You know you love me." and kissed his cheek. "Hmmm, if you're sure about that. I don't know after that remark." Kyle hit his chest in fake anger, "I am." "Well that's good. I was worried for a second there." Pat joked. "Ohh. Come on guys I leave the room for a quick shower and come back to you two giving everyone a tooth ache. Good God! You give romance movies a run for their money." Jay stated as she threw her hands up leaving the room to do her hair. "Sorry about my brothers I forgot momentarily how much of a pain they can be." Jay said tiredly. 

Pat and Kyle laughed at that statement. "And, now she's wake. God, I'm so glad to be home." Pat laughed.   
"Hey! Jay!" Kyle yelled.   
"What?!" Jay yelled back.  
"I learned a new braid. May I?"  
"Sure knock yourself out. And I mean that jokingly and seriously." She said as she pulled over a chair and plugged in the hair straightener. Even though Jay had started to grow her bangs out and keep them pulled back. She knew if Kyle learned a new braid that he would straighten her hair first to make it easier to work with her curly hair. It turned out to be a beautiful braid that started at the top of her head and swooped to the right. Then across, down, and around into a bun. Kyle really out did himself this time.   
"WOW! Kyle that’s…..WOW!" Cecily said.   
"Boo this braid is too beautiful! I don't think what I'm wear is good enough for it." Jay said looking down at her tee-shirt and sweat pants.   
"Then it's a good thing I brought this then." Kyle smirked as he went into the room and brought out his duffle. Jay smiled and went into the bathroom to put the new outfit on. It was black skinny jeans with a white tank top and a brown leather jacket that ended just above her waist. There was brown leather boots that went to the middle of her calf, and a dark brown leather belt that had a design burned into it. Jay felt like the outfit was a mix of Black Widow and Katniss. She added her feather and bead earrings, heart ring, class ring, and lion/wolf pressed necklace.

"Alright, that's more like it. Now let's get to work." Jay said as she handed back the duffel to Kyle. Everyone, except Pat gapped at how Jay looked.   
"Ooooo! Jay let me do your makeup." Pat said standing up.  
"Pat I don't….." Pat silenced Jay with a look. "Okay."  
"Wow! Jay you look amazing!" Cecily exclaimed.   
"Thanks. But, I think some people here think that I'm going on a date. When I'm not."  
"Actually… You have to get to the airport this afternoon by three." Kyle stated.  
"Ohh…. And where exactly am I going?" Jay snarked back.  
"Nowhere you're picking up a surprise visitor."  
"Then, give me the gate info and whatnot, and I will get going after some lunch." Jay smiled. Pat finished her makeup and then checked the phone. Justin had sent the place, and was on his way over. Pat replied that he was on his way as well.   
"I'm going to go to Target. I'll see you later." Pat said as he waved goodbye.   
"Bring me back a treat. Please." Jay called after him. Pat nodded and left. Jay started to type away at a computer in the kitchen, while everyone else did whatever. Jay typed away, getting things set up for when Justin dropped out of Kat's group. It is a simple task, move things from one place to another. But, Jay knew she had to plan for every block that Kat would try to throw her way. So, she planned and moved everything to take care of any and every block that was going to be thrown. In the end Justin got a two person dorm room on the second floor with Casin who enrolled the moment Jay was found out. And, he just happened to just lose his roommate due to several drug charges. Casin got out scot free, since he moved in and reported the roommate. So, Jay knew Justin would be safe staying with him. Then she texted Justin's "girlfriend" telling her that Justin would be moving into Heritage Hall, and might not need the cover of her being his girlfriend for much longer. She responded that to let her know when to 'break up" with him. Jay tapped a few keys to erase the computer's memory, but keep everything she did to put it into motion with a few key strokes. Jay put the computer back, and announced she was going to go out to lunch and then to the airport. She also asked who wanted to join her, as she put Nola's vest on. Everyone decided to join her, and Jay said she would pay for lunch. Kyle grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. "Come on sweat heart. Shot gun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8a/96/72/8a9672b0594a8360ad29361ff77642e  
> Tried to get the actual picture on here, but it didn't work. If the link doesn't work just let me know. :)


	6. Lunch and Flying

Pat arrived outside the small Chinese restaurant. He went in and soon spotted Justin.   
"Hey. Thanks for meeting me today." Pat said.  
"No problem. What is you wanted to talk about?"  
"First things first. Jay wanted me to give you a message. She wants you to pull out by the end of the week. By then she will have secured you a room in Heritage Hall. And, any extra expense it may cost you. Well Jay says she'll pay for it as a thank you for all that you have done and the excellent information that you have provided. Secondly, I want to know what the hell is going on?"  
"Thank you for that and let her know that I will be out and packed by tomorrow."  
"WHAT! So soon why?"  
"She has almost figured out that I am the mole. I don't think I have much time left before she gets me. Here is another drive. I will start pulling the rest later." The waitress came by and they put in their order and waited a few minutes before continuing their conversation.   
"Do you think you could hold out till Friday morning?"  
"I can try, but I don't think so."  
"Okay, I'll let her know. How did you become Jay's informant?"  
"When she was found out, so to speak. Kat was not okay with it from the beginning. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. But, after hearing why and seeing what she was going through I decided to help her. Kat wasn't okay with me helping her, so Jay gave me the opportunity to save myself from Kat and still be on her side. Naturally I said no way at first. But, then Kat threatened my sister when they came to visit. I took Jay up on her offer and began my training in secret. I have been informing ever since." As they ate Pat took all of this in. Justin took a huge gamble agreeing to Jay's plan. He knows that it must have been some threat to get Justin to say yes to it. When lunch finished around two they decided to go and order dissert. Pat was always vigilant trying to keep an eye out for trouble and keep Justin safe for Jay. 

Across town at a restaurant near the airport. Jay, Cecily, Kyle, and Sarah were all enjoying a quite lunch.   
"Who are we getting at the airport?" Jay asked Kyle.  
"It’s a surprise I can't spoil your surprise." Kyle laughed.   
"Excuse me? But, aren’t you the author of the Journals of Zia?" A very excited looking fourteen year old girl asked.  
"Yes I am." Jay smiled sweetly.  
"OMG!!!! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH AND A PICTURE!?!?!?!" The girl pretty much screeched.   
"Yeah." Jay signed the book and took the photo with the girl before she left.   
"Wow can't even eat without finding a fan." Sara said.   
"Nope. At least I look nice for it. Come on we have a short drive to the airport and a long struggle to find a parking spot." Jay said as she placed the money on the table. Everyone grabbed their things and left. Noticing the change in Jay's mood after the whole fan incident. The car ride was mostly silent, the radio was playing and Jay was slowly relaxing again. Jay was right about the airport parking lot though. It was packed and it took a good twenty minutes to find a good parking spot, let alone any parking spot. Jay couldn’t figure out why there were so many people flying today. Once they arrived at Gate 12 Jay found a place by the window to sit.   
"Why is she sitting by the window?" Sarah asked.  
"Because she is feeling overwhelmed about what almost happened when that fan snuck up on her." Kyle said.  
"What do you mean 'what almost happened'? Nothing happened." Cecily said.  
"Nola had to ground her. She let Jay know someone was coming, but the fact that Jay had to rely on Nola to tell her that scares her. She's used to being able to do that for herself, but now that's gone. And, because of that she feels weak. Plus, that girl almost lost her hand. Jay looked like she didn't move. But, I saw her go for her knife anyway." Kyle shrugged. "Ohh. Here comes the plane now."  
Only one passenger stepped off the plane. Jay saw him and flung herself into his arms and kissed him on the lips. The man turned to the group and Cecily almost fainted at who it was. Dylan O'Brian had come off the plane. And, soon it was apparent why there were so many cars in the parking lot today. Soon a crowed of fans with cameras swarmed around them. 

Back at Target: Pat and Justin were heading towards where the trolley stop was. When Pat stopped to tie his shoe. Justin turned to him, but Pat waved him ahead so he wouldn't miss the trolley. It was then that Justin was jumped by Kat and the rest of the group.   
"I knew it! I told you there was a mole in our ranks." Kat seethed.   
"I am not a mole." Justin said calmly back.   
"Oh really cause the evidence states otherwise." Kat lunged toward Justin. He tried to dodge the groups attacks, but it was no use. They left him on the ground beaten and bloody. Pat raced toward Justin when he saw them approach, but he wasn't quick enough. Justin was across the parking lot from Pat, when the attack occurred. Pat changed course and got in his car. He drove it straight to Justin. When he got to him Justin was unconscious. He had a black eye, split lip, bruises everywhere, and probably some bruise or fractures ribs from the kicks he received. Justin had fought hard, but he was not trained as much as the others were. Pat opened the passenger door to his car and managed to get Justin in without any further damage. He got the bags and placed them in the trunk, and got in the car. It was a short drive to the campus. On the way there he called Casin to see if he was in his room. Casin said yes. Pat told him to meet him out front and make sure to have both first aid duffels from when they compete in his room. Casin said he would, but before he could ask why Pat hung up and called Jay. 

Jay answered her phone as they were trying to make their way to the car. "Jay's emporium. You snuff them we stuff them. Jay speaking." Dylan laughed at this, he remembered reading a Teen Wolf fanfiction where his character Stiles said that line. And, since then Jay has always said crazy lines when she answers her phone without looking at the caller id.  
"Not now Jay this is important!" Pat yelled at her. He would feel bad about it later, but under the circumstances Jay would understand.  
"Pat? What's wrong?"  
"You need to get to the dorm NOW!"  
"What happened?"  
"Justin was attacked by Kat and the rest of them. I wasn't fast enough. Just get here now!"  
"We'll be there in ten minutes." Jay hung up and Dylan looked at her worriedly.   
"We need to go to the dorm now." Was all that Jay said. Soon they were on the road. Jay made a call to the Police and put a bolo out on Kat and the rest of the group. Then she told them to make a straight path from the airport to Heritage Hall at UWF. Which is how they ended up at the dorm in ten minutes. Jay raced to Casin's room and entered it without knocking. She told Cecily and the others to go to the dorm and lock the door. They left and Jay entered the room that Justin was in.


	7. Patching

When Jay entered the room, Justin was on the freshly made bed. He looked horrible. He was pail, his face was sweaty, and was in pain. Jay walked over to the bed and put a hand on his cheek. His eyes shot open and a hand shot up to grab her wrist.   
"Shhhh…. Justin it's me Jay…. You're going to be okay. I have to take your clothes off to see the damage better okay?" Jay soothed Justin, and he nodded okay. Pat knew he did the right thing waiting for Jay. She was the smartest out of them and she was the most motherly person he knew. Jay pulled Justin's hand off her wrist and gently put it down next to him. She didn't start with his shirt like most doctors would. But, instead took his shoes and sock off first. She knew that Justin was very jumpy right now. So, she never turned her back to him and started slowly undressing him; to minimize stress. She then took off his belt and started to remove his pants. Justin's eyes tracked her every movement, but he stayed still. When she got to his shirt she hesitated.   
"I'm going to cut your shirt off. Because I think you may have cracked some ribs, and I don't want you to sit up yet. Okay?"  
Justin nodded okay. Jay got the scissors and cut his shirt off. She had to restrain herself from gasping at the sight before her. His whole torso was covered in bruises, and his abdomen had the worst looking of the bruises. Jay reached over to the bags and began to look for the tools she would need.   
"Casin, I need the tablet."   
Casin went and got the tablet. Which Jay had upgraded to work as several different high tech machines. An x-ray machine, cat scan, MRI machine, and an ultra sound machine; which had a modified attachment for it. Justin's eyes were starting to close again.  
"No, Justin stay awake a little longer. Come on. That’s it." Jay shined a light in his eyes and Justin reacted accordingly so Jay let him fall back asleep. Since she determined that he didn't have a concussion. Then she pulled out a syringe and knocked him out. She then, began to clean his wounds, and apply an ointment to his eye to help with swelling and soreness. Next, she checked to make sure his ribs weren't broken. Thankfully they were just a little bruised. She skipped his abdomen and checked for cuts and bruises on his legs. She then got the tablet set up for a ultra sound. She set it aside and began to feel his abdomen. Justin stirred, but didn’t wake up. Jay figured the adrenaline was overriding the amount of anesthesia she gave him. She continued to work, but right when she put the gel on his stomach Justin woke up completely.   
"Shhh…….Justin it's still me. This is going to hurt a lot though and I can't give you anything for the pain until I know there's no internal bleeding. I'm sorry." Jay put the tablet in Casin's hands and he angled it so she could see. Then, she put the wand on Justin's stomach and pressed down just enough to see everything clearly. Pat grabbed his hand and held it. He knew just how painful this can be. Jay moved as quickly as possible and found no bleeding. She wiped the gel off and then gave Justin some pain meds, and started to cover him up. Justin whimpered, and Jay climbed on to the bed. She got in under the covers on Justin's other side next to the wall. Justin put his head on her chest and she maneuvered him into a more comfortable position. She just held him as he cried silently on her shoulder, and rubbed his back in soothing circles. Jay understood how hard your first fight could be in this line of work and what had happened. But, more importantly what it meant.   
Once Justin fell into a deep sleep, Jay slipped out quietly and Casin took over watching him. She and Dylan headed back to room with Nola. Pat said he would stay behind to help Casin take care of and protect Justin. 

"It’s not your fault Pat and I forgive you." Jay said to them as Dylan led her out. They walked in silence to the room. Jay knocked on the door, and it opened. She locked it behind them and Dylan took her over to her room. He cracked the door shut behind them. Jay was just standing in the middle of the room. Nola was laying down next to the wall. Dylan made sure she saw him approach her, and then, slid behind her. He helped her undress and got her into some pajamas. Then, he got them into bed and she curled up partially on and next to him. Dylan saw this as progress in their relationship. Since, she would share a bed with him, but she wouldn't let him put an arm around her or snuggle with her in bed. He didn’t mind taking it slow, because he knew that this was because of what happened to her. She needed to have a slow relationship. It was set at her pace of letting him in. Trust was something that didn't come easy to her at all. So, Dylan kept the pace as slow as she needed. He carefully wrapped his arms around her. Right as Cecily snuck in and took off Nola's vest. Nola then laid down and fell asleep. Cecily saw them on the bed and quickly left. Jay started to cry and let everything from the past month out. Dylan just held her through it. He knew the last thing she needed was the lie of everything was going to be alright. And, that is how Jay fell asleep that night. Being held by her boyfriend, and feeling loved and safe. For the first time in a month.


	8. Wednesday

When Jay woke up the next morning she realized that someone's arms were around here. She started to panic and try to get away. The arms held her tighter for a second before they went back to just holding her.   
"Jay…hey…hey…shhh…it's okay.. It's just me, Dylan. You're alright, no one's trying to hurt you. You're safe." Dylan soothed. The words slowly sank in, and Jay relaxed.   
"Sorry." she whispered.  
"It's fine. I was and still am surprised that you're in a bed with me and letting me hold you." he replied calmly, not wanting to spook her again. Jay's eyes widened at that last part of what he had said. And, realized that she was okay with it. In fact, she found that she loved the feeling it gave her. She pulled away, and Dylan let her. Giving her all the space and time she needed to process and do whatever she needed to do.  
"I was just so wiped last night and I guess any comfort was welcomed."  
"I know…." Jay started to look away at this. "Hey. Hey, look at me for a moment. Please?" Dylan said turning her face towards him. He smiled at her softly when she looked up at him. He placed a gentle hand on her face, and stroked his thumb across her cheek.   
"It's okay if you're not ready yet. Okay? I will always wait for when you are ready. And if you're not ready yet well then, that's okay. I'm not in any hurry to do anything that you don't want to. Even if I want to." He then leaned in and kissed her softly on her forehead. Jay nodded in understanding, but looked like she was about to cry. Dylan was glad that she had let him in enough to cry in front of him. Silent tears started to stream down her face. Dylan gently wiped them way. He resisted the urge to pull her close, knowing that that would make things worse.   
"I know, but I still feel bad for having such a slow pace. I feel like it is too slow for you at times and that it would be better if I just….if I just…" Jay couldn't say if she just left him to go find someone better it hurt too much.   
"Jay…. I would be beside myself if you left. Just because you think it would make things better for me. I love you, and nothing is going to change that. Alright?" Jay nodded, but still didn't move closer. Their relationship was always two steps forward and one step back. And sometimes, like last night, it was one giant leap forward and then it was back to where they were before the leap. Dylan didn't mind though as long as Jay was happy. 

 

"How about you go shower, and I'll see what I can find for some brunch. Okay?" Jay moved to leave then she flung herself into Dylan. Dylan was surprised at first then, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. Leave it to Jay to keep him on his toes. He smiled as she left to shower. He followed her out shortly after and said good morning to everyone. He opened the fridge, and smiled at the sight in front of him. Leave to Jay to keep the fridge stocked like a small army was living here twenty-four-seven. He decided on a simple breakfast of egg whites, bacon, and cinnamon toast.   
"Hey, Babe! Do you have a toaster?"  
"Nope there illegal to keep in a dorm room. But, hypothetically IF I had to hide one I definitely would NOT hide it in the chip box in the bottom cabinet next to the fridge." Jay said as she passed by him to the bathroom with the outfit she picked out.  
"Oh, okay." Dylan found the toaster and set to work on making Jay a nice brunch. As Jay was showering her other roommates soon came out and joined him in the common area.   
"Dylan?" Sarah asked.  
"Yeah, what's up." he replied.   
"How long have you and Jay been together?"  
"Three years and four months, since I got her to go on our first date."  
"Really that long!? What is it like dating her."  
"Yeah don’t leave out any of the juicy details. Like what is the sex like." Cecily added.  
"We'll we are taking things slow. I let her pick the pace and what she is ready for." he replied. "As for sex, we haven't had it yet. We don't even cuddle really."  
"Wow! Why? Are you guys holding out for your wedding night or something?" Cecily asked as Matt, Mike, Pat, Casin, and Kyle came in the door. "Jay has… trust issues… I guess is the right words to use. She got them from everything that has happened to her over the years. And, because of those things she doesn’t think she deserves to be loved by someone, like a boyfriend." Kyle said as he shut the door. Everyone turned to look at him as he said this.   
"Yeah," Matt chimed in, "For almost two whole years she kept turning Dylan down. Jay finally said yes once we convinced her to at least go on one date. That it couldn't hurt and after the date she could always say no to a second."  
"So, she said yes and we had to sit Dylan down and explain some things to him. Like to let Jay make most of the decisions, let her pick the pace, and don't under any circumstance purposely hurt her." Mike added.   
"She has gotten better though. She let me take care of her last night, and she also snuggled up to me last night and slept with me holding her. Even though it was just because she was emotionally drained. We talked about it and I think she might be ready to do that for one night without being drained first." Dylan told them.   
"That's good. It's nice to hear that she is making progress." Casin said. Jay came out of the bathroom dressed at this point. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a green lace tank top, with a form fitting light blue V-neck t-shirt, and the belt from yesterday. Her roommates were still not used to this side of Jay. She no longer had scares, acme, and she even had a now skinnier and more defined slightly muscular build. Instead of the chubbier one she had before. To help he blend in more. Jay walked over to the vanity and started to brush her hair. When Casin walked up behind her took the brush and quietly started to five strand Dutch braid her hair. Jay just smiled and let him to lost in thought to turn him down. Soon she was sitting in a chair and eating brunch with everyone. Dylan sat on the counter next to her. The conversation died down at this point. Jay finished her brunch and put her dished away. She went to the bedroom with Nola in tow. When she came out Nola was harnessed up, she had on some brown boots on, and had her wallet and keys in hand. 

 

"Ummm…. Jay where are you going?" Pat asked.  
"I'm going to go see Justin and then I am going to go for a walk." Jay replied.   
"Would you like some company?" Dylan asked. Jay smiled and shook her head no. "Okay, be safe and I'll see you later."  
Jay waved good bye and headed up to the third floor and entered Casin's room with the key he made her. Nola waited at the door to the bedroom. Justin was sitting up in bed and reading. Jay stood in the doorway unable to make herself enter the room. Justin looked up from his book and smiled at her. Jay smiled back, and said "Hey how are you feeling?"  
"Better, thanks to you." he replied. Jay crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "That's good. This will be your room once we get all of you things moved in. Casin will help to keep you safe. Plus he has the same schedule as you." Justin nodded in response and took Jay's hand. "I'm okay. Alright a little shaken and banged up, but I'm okay. Okay?" Jay nodded in response. "I know, but I still feel bad about this happening." Jay stayed and they talked about nothing for a while longer. Then, Jay hugged him and left. Once back in the elevator with Nola, Jay leaned against the wall and sighed. Nola whined and sat a little closer to her. Once the doors opened, Jay left the building, put her headphones in, turned her music up, and just started walking. Up the stairs and towards the science building. Once there she walked past it towards the parking lot back behind it. Through the parking lot and across the road. At the drop off, she sat the bench and watched the woods below.


	9. The Drop Off

There was a light breeze blowing, and a few clouds. It was a pleasant day. Jay just sat on the bench and enjoyed the scenery. She still had her music playing, but she wasn't really paying attention to it. Nola was laying by her feet, and keeping a look out. Jay wished she had grabbed her sketch book before heading out the door. 'Oh, well maybe next time' she thought. It was still a nice day. A few years ago if she forgot her sketch book, Jay would of just snapped a few photos and drawn the scene from those. But now, the drawing just doesn't turn out right. There always seems to be something missing. 'A few more minutes then I'll head back to the room,' Jay decided. Sadly at the moment the universe just couldn't seem to give her a break. Nola alerted her to someone approaching her from behind. Jay turned around and saw it was Kaitlyn.   
"Ohh! Jay funny meeting you her isn't it?" Kaitlyn practically sneered.   
"Gee, Kaitlyn it's not you guys weren't watching my every move." Jay countered sarcastically, while rolling her eyes. "Or like I was actually hiding my movements."  
Kaitlyn just scoffed and sat down on the bench. "Well at least we don't need spies to know what you are doing." She retorted back smartly.  
Jay rolled her eyes as she stood and said, "I never needed a spy. I just liked the idea of having someone on your side who could mess everything up for you guys. If I wanted you gone I would've gotten rid of you already." And with that she turned and left with a smirk on her face. And the truth was that those first days she could have gotten rid of Kat and her group of followers with just a push of a button. But, she waited because they got their claws on Justin. Jay didn't want to hurt him, so she waited for Justin to get out. And, when it became apparent that he wouldn't be able the plan changed. Jay asked if she could use him as a mole until he got out, and he agreed. Justin knew it was just to keep him busy and feel helpful. He didn't care that that was the reasons why Jay asked to be a mole, he was just glade to help. 

Back at the room, everyone was getting restless. Jay had been gone now for about five hours now. Dylan had occupied this time by answering Cecily and Sarah's questions and making a phone call to the Teen Wolf family. He updated them on how Jay was doing. Both Tyler Posey(or Ty as Jay called him) and Tyler Hoechlin offered to come down and help out. But Dylan to them to wait a few days for him to call them back. They were just as protective of Jay as her brothers are. Dylan had told them to wait though because Jay was already becoming slightly over whelmed at the moment. He wanted to give her some time to get things sorted out better first. Dylan glanced at the clock on the microwave, 5:45. 'I'll give her ten more minutes before I call her.' Dylan decided. About five minutes later Jay came in through the bedroom door. She quietly took off her boots, hung her keys on the hook on the wall by her desk, and climbed up onto her bed. Dylan knew something was on her mind, and she was still figuring it out. So, he got up from her desk chair and walked over to the bed. He knelt down and took off Nola's vest. Waiting to see if Jay was going to say something first. When it became apparent that she wasn't going say anything. Dylan decided he was going to have start. "I called Ty and Tyler today," he said.   
"Hmm…." Jay replied.   
"Do you want me to make some dinner?" He tried.  
"No, I'll start it in a minute." Jay said with a puzzled expression.   
"Is everything okay?"  
"Not sure. Kaitlyn decided to talk to me on my walk."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, it's just…."  
"Just what?"  
"I'm not sure if I want to end them now or wait for Ashley and her to show more of their hand first."  
"Well maybe should just end it now. Before it gets worse, or uglier than it already is. Why toy with them longer for some more info that you most likely already have or know?"  
"You have a point. I'll ask Captain what his opinion is tonight and then I'll make my final decision." Jay said getting off the bed and going to the kitchen. "Besides I have bigger issues… Like what to make to feed everyone."

At that moment Sarah walked into the room. "How about some of your spaghetti?" she asked.   
"Alright." Jay set to making it with some garlic bread. She pulled out the hidden toaster over and the electric griddle; which she had specially made. The plate removes and can be replaced by a special plate that acts as a range. Soon the boys had come down and joined them for dinner. During dinner Jay's phone went off and she left to answer it.   
"Is Jay alright? She seems…..quieter than usual after one of her famous walks." Mike said.   
"She ran into Kaitlyn on the walk apparently. Also, she is debating whether or not to end Kat and her followers now. Or wait for them to give her more info on Ashley and her." Dylan replied.   
"So, my guess is that she is talking to dad now. And, he is going to tell her to end this and let it go." Matt stated.   
"Well she does already have everything that there ever was or will be on them, so what is she trying to find out. We know their plan and what they are doing at every moment of every day." Kyle said while going to fill his cup with more iced tea.   
"Maybe she found something that interests her. Like some kind of puzzle piece that doesn’t quite fit right. But, even that is highly unlikely." Pat added. "Casin what's your say in all of this you seem quite?"  
"Hmm. Oh. Well, I'm sure Jay has her reasons for wanting to wait a little bit longer….." Casin replied.   
"But…" Mike prompted.  
"BUT, the most like reason why she is waiting is not for more information. But, because of him." Casin finished pointing at Justin.   
"Me?" Justin said surprised.  
"Yeah. She now feels as though she has to change and adjust her plan. So that, she can get back at them for what they did to you." Casin continued.  
"But, that's not necessary. It was just some bruises, and I'm not scared by it. So, she doesn't need to do that for me. I can take care of my own battles." Justin said slightly angry at the fact that Jay thought he wasn't capable of taking care of things. That he was weak. Pat put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "Stop thinking what you're thinking. It's is not because you are weak or incompetent. This is just one of Jay's ways of coping with the fact that someone important in her life is hurt because of the life that she, and we, live. She feels that she has to do this to make up for past mistakes and not being able to see this coming." 

Jay came back in at that moment. "Captain said it would be best to end this now. Could someone please get me the computer?" Kyle left to go get the computer.  
"Jay?" Dylan asked.  
Jay sighed, "Not now….. I just need to get this done." Dylan nodded and cleared a spot for the computer at the table. Jay sat down and the computer was placed in front of her. She opened it up and began typing away the codes needed to finalize everything, and end all of this. Once it was done, Jay sighed and leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed, and bouncing her leg at a speed that should be illegal. Next thing she felt was strong, but comforting hands on her shoulders. They were rubbing them and working the knots of tension out of them. Jay sighed, melted into the touch, and slowed her leg slightly. Dylan had walked over and behind Jay. He then began to message her shoulders, sensing that she need some way to let some of the tension out. He stood there and worked out as much tension as he could. Before Jay all the sudden sprung up and started to search the computer for something.   
"Jay? What'cha doing there?" Kyle asked.   
"It doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't she try harder to get rid of him? Unless……" Jay started.  
"Unless… What Jay?" Mike prompted.  
"UNLESS, she didn't care that he was gone, or.." Jay continued, but was interrupted by Casin, "Or, she has already gone and done what she said she would and all of the 'proof' that they were okay was a lie."   
"But, that doesn't make sense because that would mean that she has been involved from day one like I originally thought. But, you all said that that couldn't be possible. Thank god that I didn't believe that all the way and had already adjusted my plan accordingly. Otherwise we would be in an even bigger mess than we already are."  
"WAIT!" Justin yelled. "So your saying that I have no family and that all of those phone calls and photos were a fake?"   
"No we're not saying that Justin. We're saying that…" Kyle started but was cut off by Jay.   
"Yes, that is exactly what we are saying. Because I now have the proof that that is what happened. As for the no family part, you do have a family. We are your family now all you have to do is say yes and then you are officially apart of our family." Justin sat there for a moment and tried to decide if this was something he could live with.   
"I might join your family on one condition. You have to tell me how long you have known this." Justin said.


	10. The Confortation

"A few days after you agreed to join us and be the mole." Jay whispered brokenly.  
"So why not tell me then?" Justin asked angrily.  
"Because I knew if you knew and Kat hadn't been the one to tell you this then none of the plan would have worked as well as it did." Jay stated emotionless.   
"So this, all of this was just so the plan would work and I would continue to trust you?!" Justin yelled.  
"NO! I did it because it was the only way I could see you come out of this unharmed and alive!" Jay snapped.   
"WELL IT DIDN'T WORK NOW DID IT?!? I'M HURT!! IT SEEMS TO ME ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR STUPID PLAN!! I! AM! HURT!"   
"I KNOW!! I know…… I know that you got hurt. And that is was my fault for not being able to prevent it better. I should've been there. I should've done a better job of protecting your family. But, you have to understand that I am just one person and I can only do so much. I tried so hard to save your family, but I couldn't. Just like I couldn’t save mine, or my brothers from becoming like me. MY sister committed suicide, my dad died in an 'accidental' car crash, and my own mother signed me away like I was nothing. ALL IN THE SAME DAY! Mike and his dad took me in and adopted me. I then tried to stop Matt's, Kyle's, Casin's, and Pat's moms from doing what mine did to me. AND you know what?? I FAILED! I EVEN LET PAT GET KIDNAPPED THINKING THAT HE DIED IN THAT CAR CRASH!!! I could've looked harder for him! I understand how you feel and that I can't let people in without them loosing everyone around them. AND every time it is my fault!!! IT'S ALWAYS MY FAULT! Everyone around me ends up losing the people they care about because of me! And every time I try so hard to not let that happen and each time….and each time…..it still happens…. So, don’t worry I know how much I have screwed up over the years and that it's better if I am alone. No one else can get hurt if I am alone….." Jay was shaking and starting to cry by the end of it. She stood up Dylan moved the chair out of the way and pulled her into him. Jay just collapsed and started to cry harder. The pain from reliving all those memories and emotions that she was keeping bottled up from the start of all this was too much for her. Dylan scooped her up and carried her into her and Cecily's room. He shut the door and got into the bed with her in his arms. He held her as she let her let it all out. 

Back in the main room….  
Justin was standing there shocked at what Jay had said. She had taken him down without even insulting him once. He felt like such a jerk, and all because he was grieving the loss of his family. He looked around the room slowly, Cecily, and Sarah were all staring at the door. They looked torn between sorrow and anger at what was said. Her brothers on the other hand looked ready to murder him.   
"Well, I hope your happy." Casin said. "Because if you just added depression to her PTSD. I swear to whatever deity you hold dear, I will make sure you suffer the same fate before I KILL YOU!"   
"That goes for the rest of us as well. Do you know how long it took us last time to get her to STOP blaming herself as much as she was. Depression would just make her feel weak, because it would mean she is now losing all of her independence and quite possibly both of her careers." Kyle seethed.  
"Not to mention that you could've just possible single handedly ended her relationship with Dylan and us. She has enough issues without you bringing up all of her faults at one time. She tried her hardest to save you family, but the safe house we put them is wasn't as safe as she had thought." Matt snapped.  
"She put all of the world's best security on that place and in the end your family gave themselves up to save you! That place was fortified up to the ying-yang, and I say that as an understatement. Fort Knox looked like a public park compared to this place." Mike stated.   
"sorry….." Justin whispered.   
"It will take time, but we will eventually forgive you completely." Cecily stated. They all sat there in silence waiting to see if the door would open. 

Meanwhile, in the bedroom…  
Jay had finally started to stop crying. Dylan didn't want to do anything to spook her, so he held her lightly and kept rubbing comforting circles into her back. He didn't promise that it was going to be okay, since that was not what she needed. No, what she needed was to know that he was there for her and time to pull herself back together. Dylan heard most of the conversation going on outside. And, he knew that Jay's brothers and roommates would take good care of her, too. He looked down at Jay and saw she was looking back at him.   
"Hey…." he whispered.   
"Hi…" Jay whispered back, her voice hoarse from all of the crying.   
"Did you hear all of that?" he asked cautiously. Jay just nodded and pulled herself closer. Dylan adjusted them so Jay was sitting on his lap more and the blanket was still pulled around her.   
"Do you need anything?" Jay just shook her head no.   
"Are you okay with this?"   
"I…I am."   
"Okay. " They sat there, Dylan holding her close, for a few minutes before Jay started to talk again.  
"Dylan?" She asked hesitantly.  
"Hmm."  
"Can…..Can I ask you something?"   
"Of course, you can always ask me anything, and I will try to answer the best I can."  
"Do you think I did the right thing?"  
"I think you did the right thing. Given the circumstances you were in. Now, if things were different I know you would have tried to find another way. But, you had no control over what they did. You did all you could and in the end they chose to do what they did. There was nothing you could've done to stop them. None of this, or the things that happened in the past were your fault. In each situation, you tried all you could. But, sometimes you can't stop the inevitable. It's like trying to stop the stars from shining. You just have to let the universe do its thing."   
"That's what I thought, but sometimes this….everything is just too much. And, I don't like it. It makes me feel weak and useless."  
"And, that is OKAY. Sometimes you just have to let it out, and let you family and friends help you handle things. I know you like being independent, but that doesn't mean that we can't help you out. If anything it doesn't make you look weak and useless. No, it makes you look stronger." he said and kissed her head. Jay smiled, "Thanks."  
"Any time, now are you ready to go back out, or at least open the door?"  
"Yeah, we can go back out."

When the door opened Jay came out plastered to Dylan's side and was wrapped up in a blanket. Casin got up and gave her a hug. Dylan sat in the chair that was recently occupied by Jay. Casin sat back down and Jay stood there. She wasn't moving towards the table, but was looking warily at Justin.   
"Jay I am so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, I was just upset over the sudden loss of my family." Justin said sincerely.   
"Your forgiven, but I don't trust you as much as I did." Jay replied. Justin nodded in acceptance. He knew he would have to work to get back in their good graces and to be trusted again. Jay looked around the room and shifted on her feet. She thought she could come back out, but now being out of the room….all she could think of was all the escape routes. Pat seemed to sense this, he shifted his position in his seat, opened his arms a little, and said "Jay come here it's okay." That seemed to be all the invitation Jay needed. She went around the table and over to where Pat was sitting. She sat down in his lap and curled up. Pat gently put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Dylan felt happy that Jay was out of the room, even if Pat was the one who got her to sit down and comfort her. He wasn't jealous of this, no. Before when they were first starting out in their relationship he would've been. But, now it didn't bother him at all. He knew one day they would get there, but not yet. Soon Jay fell asleep in Pat's lap, and everyone started to talk quitely among themselves. It was soon decided that a house off campus would be better for everyone to live in rather than separate dorm rooms. It took a little convincing for Cecily, and Sarah to agree to it though. Then, everyone decided to turn in for the night. Pat handed Jay over to Casin, since Dylan had to go back to the hotel if he wanted a shower and clean clothes. Jay whimpered when Pat handed her over.   
"I've got you Jay…..shhh….. Casin's got you…..You're okay…." Casin soothed. As he carried her to the bedroom. Cecily followed, shut the door, and once Casin and Jay were in the bed she turned out the light. Casin tucked the blanket closer around Jay and turned to Cecily.   
"Hey Cecily?" he whispered.  
"Yeah?" she whispered back.  
"Could you possible get me a water bottle and a Gatorade from the fridge before you get in be? Please?"   
"Yeah, sure no problem." she said as went to the door. Cecily came back and handed the Gatorade and water to him. "Thanks." he whispered. 

"You're welcome." she replied. And Casin hunkered down for the long night. He chanced a glance at the alarm clock and saw that it was only nine-thirty. Sighing he pulled out his phone and started to read.


	11. A Long Night

It started around ten. Jay became restless, and tried to get away from unseen enemies. Casin tried to hush and sooth her, but he knew he was only stalling. The real nightmares would take over soon enough. As soon as Casin thought this, the nightmares started. Jay was whimpering and trying to get out Casin's hold, but at the same time she was also trying to get closer to him. Jay pretty much flew out of bed when she woke up with a scream. Her chest was heaving like she ran a marathon, and she was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Casin pulled her back into his lap and started to whisper that she was okay, everything was okay. Thankfully she didn't wake anyone else up with that scream. Jay soon fell back into a fitful sleep. Casin kept a gentle hold on her, while rubbing soothing circles on her back. He knew that none of this would really help. She has to fight her demons off on her own. But, a little help never hurt. 

Around midnight, Jay started to still. Casin breathed out in relief, thinking that it was all over. Jay wasn't going to have any more nightmares tonight. Little did he know that he was gravely mistaken. Soon Jay tensed up, and Casin looked down at her. His hand stilled and he whispered "Jay?" Jay didn't reply, she didn't even move a mussel. Then, all of the sudden her breathing became rapid, and she started to make small movements like she was running. She turned a little and a sound similar to whine escaped from her. Casin loosened his hold on her, and Jay began to struggle with the blanket. Jay soon untangled herself from the blanket and was now starting to toss and turn. Casin tried to keep her on the bed. Jay was now screaming, and Casin prayed that it wouldn't wake up anyone. Sadly no such luck. Cecily sat up in her bed, and Sara and Sarah came in to the room. Casin was now trying to wake her up. While the roommates watched and silently wanted to know how to help. But, they knew there was nothing that they could do. Casin was hushing her, but it wasn't getting through to her. Next thing everyone knew was Jay had rocketed out of the bed and onto the floor. She was trying to catch her breath, and was drenched in sweat. She was wide awake and looked like a frightened animal. Casin slowly got down off the bed and approached her slowly.   
"Jay….." he whispered as if he was talking to a skittish colt. Jay barely moved, or even looked as though she had heard him. Casin soon was crouched in front of her. Jay slowly uncurled and looked up at him. Silently asking him something with her eyes. Casin nodded his head and she tackled him in a hug.   
"That's right…..it's okay….we're all still here…..shhhhh…….it's alright…….just let it all out…..Casin's got you…..shhhh…..you're okay……" Casin whispered into her ear. Jay just started to cry into his shoulder. Soon he gathered her up in his arms and moved so that Jay was in his lap while he was leaning back against the wall.

Jay clung on to Casin as though he was going to disappear. As far as she was concerned, he just might. In the world that she lives in….well….any one of her brothers, or her boyfriend, could disappear at any moment. A part of Jay knew that it was just her unconscious irrational fears that made the dream seem so real. It felt real too. Jay saw the whole thing as clear as day. One moment she was with her family, and the next she was racing to save them. But, it always ended the same…..she was always too late to save them. About twenty minutes later Jay had stopped crying enough to where Casin could try to get her to drink some of the Gatorade. "Would one of you pass me the bottle of Gatorade?" Casin asked. Sarah went over and got the bottle off of the bed, opened it, and handed it to Casin. He nodded his thanks and turned his attention to Jay.   
"Hey….Jay…." he soothingly said to her. Jay slowly turned her head to him.  
"hey….there you are….here I've got something for you…" He said as he slowly helped her to drink from the bottle. When the nightmares were this strong it always left her so tired and weak after wards. Soon enough he had gotten her to drink about half of the bottle. Then, there was a knock on the front door. Cecily went to answer it. Nick, Kyle, Pat and most of the hall were at the door. Cecily knew that Jay wouldn't want all of these people to know what had happened.   
"Hey Nick." She said as Kyle and Pat moved past her and into the room.   
"Is everyone okay here? I heard the screaming and wanted to make sure everyone was alright." Nick replied.   
"Umm…Yeah would you like to come in and make sure?"  
"Yes, thank you." Nick turned to everyone else and said, "Alright all of you back to your rooms there's nothing to see here." Then, he walked into the room and Cecily locked the door behind him. 

When they got into the room they saw Kyle holding Jay close and Casin telling Pat what had happened. Sarah had gone back to her room. Nick was standing off to the side, since Nola was now keeping people back more than before. "She's going to be fine now. Sorry for waking you Nick." Pat said turning to Nick.   
"It's fine. I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't something serious." Nick nodded and turned to leave. Casin followed and locked the door again after he left. Cecily got back into her bed, and Pat was helping Kyle get Jay situated in her bed. They ended up having to remove almost all the animals so they would all fit on the bed with her. Casin was blowing up the air mattress. Soon everyone was comfortable and in bed. Kyle was next to the wall holding Jay. Pat was on Jay's other side and rubbing soothing circles on her back. Casin was close to passing out on the air mattress. Cecily was asleep in her bed. Jay was fighting sleep. Kyle bent his head down and kissed her forehead, "Shhhh…..Jay it's alright……go to sleep….we'll protect you…." he whispered to her. It seemed to do the trick because she closed her eyes and let sleep take over. Pat looked at Kyle and mouthed 'I love you' to him. Kyle smiled and mouthed it back. Soon everyone was asleep again. Jay didn't wake up with anymore nightmares the rest of the night. Even so, it was apparent that she would need a break and soon. Hopefully house hunting and classes would provide the right kind of distraction till then. If not well they could always relinquish her writing computer over to her. But, she would now have to be watched at night for a while. To make sure that the nightmares weren't coming back again.


	12. Thursday

Casin was the first to wake up the next morning. He decided to go and shower before everyone else woke up. As quietly as he could he got off the air mattress and made his way over to the door. He briefly cast a glance at Jay's bed. Kyle was still holding Jay and Pat was snuggled up next to her. Nola was laying on the floor next to the step ladder. Jay was peacefully asleep, and the alarm clock read 11:30. Casin slipped out the door and closed it quietly behind him. He went over to the front door where he threw his, Kyle's, and Pat's duffel bags. He grabbed his and went to the bathroom. After a quick shower and some fresh clothes, Casin felt better. Granted he was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. It still felt good after the rough night. 

Cecily came out after he finished repacking his duffel and taking out his tablet. Casin smiled at her as she passed by. He took a seat at one of the chairs around the table. Casin decided to check his messages, email, Facebook, and what have you while he had the chance. About an hour later Pat came out and sat down in front of Casin and sipped on some coffee.   
"She's still sleeping." Pat said.  
"I figured she was going to be sleeping through most of today." Casin replied, "How was the rest of the night?"  
"She finally slept after Kyle reassured her that everyone was okay, and nothing was going to happen to them right now."   
Cecily came out of the room at that point and started to make lunch for everyone. "Is she okay?"   
"Yeah, I think this only happened because of what Justin said to her last night. It's a very hard subject for her." Pat answered.   
"Oh, that's good. She sacred me shitless with that scream last night. She should be a professional screamer." Cecily joked.  
"That's what we keep telling her." Pat laughed. The tension in the room seemed to ease away after that. 

Back in the bedroom, Kyle was holding Jay still and had woken up when Pat got off the bed.   
Flashback to earlier:   
Kyle was slowly making his way back to consciousness. Jay was snuggled up to him in his arms while Pat was pressed against his and Jay's side. A shuffling next to him brought him out of the bliss of sleep. Kyle cracked an eye open and saw Pat was awake. Pat stilled as if sensing that someone was watching him. He turned his head towards Jay first, then to Kyle and smiled. Kyle smiled back at him, "good…." he turned and looked at the alarm clock and saw it was 12:50, "..afternoon." Pat chuckled softly at that. "Good afternoon." He replied. They shared a kiss, and Pat said he would back with some lunch for him. "Could you bring my book too?" Kyle asked. "Yeah which one?" Pat answered. Kyle smiled at the fact Pat remembered that he is always reading more than one book at a time. "The one with the green book mark." Kyle answered. "Okay, I will be right back." And with that Pat left the room.   
Back to the present, Jay was still dead to the world. Kyle figured she would be like this for a while longer. She had a ruff night, but once he got her to sleep, she was out like a light. Kyle adjusted his hold an her and silently prayed that she wouldn't wake up from it. Happy that she didn't Kyle was able to get circulation back to his right leg. It decided to fall asleep sometime this morning, and neglected to tell him, till now. Kyle pushed some of Jay's long bangs back and dropped a kiss to her forehead. Kyle smiled, remembering how this used to only happen when they would share a bed at Casin's Uncle's house. Those were good times. It was before this whole mess with their mothers started. Jay was always so free, happy, and innocent. When everything happened Jay had to grow up so fast. Almost too fast, some of that innocents and childishness was gone. Life has not been too kind to her since then. Kyle sighed at this, and Jay stirred. Kyle feared he had woken her up with his and Pat's movement. Jay tightened her hold on him and then her eyes blinked open. She yawned and stretched. Her hold tightened even more during the stretch; almost painfully. "Hey." Kyle said to her.   
"hey…" she said back.   
"Everyone is getting lunch in the kitchen. Do you want to join them?" Jay just nodded and adjusted her hold on him. Kyle got the hit though that she wanted to be carried. He got off the bed with her in his arms wrapped in a blanket. 

The door to the bedroom opened and out came Kyle carrying a now awake Jay. Casin smiled and took Jay into his lap. Cecily smiled at this. It seemed that one of her brothers were always holding her, or interacting with her in some way. Almost like they thought she would leave them. They were right to think that though. Numerous occasions, where Jay had mentioned living on her own, or that everyone would be safer if she left them. Made them want to show Jay how needed and loved she was. Cecily often wondered now if Jay and Dylan got married, would he move in with her and her brothers. Or if they would build another house nearby on the property. Jay was sitting on Casin's lap, while Kyle and Pat were drinking coffee. Kyle smiled at something that Pat had said to him. They were the picture perfect family at first glance. Jay was the one to break the quite talking by asking for hot chocolate. Casin smiled and asked what kind she wanted. Peppermint. It was always peppermint hot chocolate if she knew that there was any peppermint chocolate around. Pat got up and made it for her. "Shaken not stirred." he said to her as he handed the cup over. She smiled at this.   
"I've made a decision."   
"What's that?" Casin asked her.   
"I want to move off campus, for the rest of the semester."   
"Oh, and where is it you would be moving to?" Kyle asked.   
"If you give me my lab top I'll show you." Casin handed over his tablet to her instead of making Kyle go get the computer. Jay typed something on the tablet, and turned it around so everyone could see.   
"I've been working on building this house on the property for a while now. It's not much, just a modest eight bedroom, seven and a half bath house with a pool, carport, and everything else that is standard in a house." Jay shrugged.   
"Well how may stories is it?" Pat asked.  
"Two, and each room has a nice view of the surrounding woods."   
"Okay how long ago did you think this up?" Casin asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"The same day that I got the acceptance letter from here. Construction started on the same week that we left for the cruise." Jay said looking ashamed. "I was originally going to use it as a place for the family to stay."  
"Okay, what’s left on the list for finishing the house?" Cecily chimed in.  
"Just buying the personalized touches and a few pieces of furniture." Jay smiled.   
"Alright for the next week we finish this house. The roommates will go to class, us boys will go to Jay's classes, and the lucky winner to go shopping with Jay for the next week or so will be Mr. Boyfriend." Casin stated. 

The front door opened right as Casin said 'Mr. Boyfriend' and Dylan replied, "What am I being volen-told do now?"

Jay smiled, got up, and kissed him on the cheek and said, "To go house supply shopping with me for the next week or so." Dylan smiled and hugged her as he said, "Well my sweet, you must get ready then if we are to go and break the bank, so to speak." Jay's face broke into a huge grin and she ran off to her room to get clothes for her shower. Dylan smiled and sighed at this, as he sat down at the table to wait. Mike and Matt shuffled in while Jay was in the shower. Kyle filled them in with what had happened in the space of ten minutes. Let it never be said that Jay couldn't get anything done in the span of ten minutes after being awake. She could go and get at least fifteen things done by then, while others struggled with getting up to get their morning coffee. Soon Jay was ready to go with several lists in hand and Dylan in toe.


	13. Shopping

Dylan was in the passenger seat of the car. Waiting for Jay to decide which store was a better choice to go to Rooms to Go, Ashley's Furniture store, or Home Place Furniture. The real question she was trying to answer was which store to go to first. Dylan knew that if Jay could have her way she would probably just go straight to Atlanta, Georgia and the IKEA store there. But, her brothers didn’t want her to go that far away with all that was happening. Soon they were off to Rooms to Go. Jay didn’t like this store, but it had good furniture at a decent price. Now most people would go and buy a couch and pay for most of it now and the rest later. Not Jay. No, she pays for everything now. Warranty, insurance, full price, and anything else that she would have to pay for later. It saves her the trouble of paying for anything later. 

So, here they were, Dylan was following her around the store. And, yes he was holding her purse. Never let the record say that he was a bad boyfriend. He enjoyed shopping with her, he even dared to say that he loved it. Most guys would think he's crazy for thinking that, but truth be told, he loved taking Jay shopping. Jay would have her list in one hand, iPhone in her back pocket playing music out of the ear bud in her right ear, and she would have this look of constant debate on her face. Like she was contemplating what the universe would do if she picked one thing over the other. Dylan found it intoxicating, the way she shopped. It was if everything around her stopped and focused in on her. Jay would ask his opinion on something every now and then. Sometimes she would take a picture of the item and send it off to one of the boys asking them. Their response was always "whatever you think," and then she would get mad and call them saying it was for them and that they should make up their damn mind about if they liked it or not before she gave them a hot pink room.   
"I think Cecily, Katie, and Sarah will have to come with us to help pick the finishing touches for their rooms." Jay said on the drive to Ashley's Furniture Store.  
"Okay, when do you think they can come?" Dylan asked, "Wait Katie!? I thought you two weren't friends anymore?"  
"Friday, but that would be the day before the furniture arrives. And, Katie and I made up. I talked to her, well… more like texted and messaged her. She apologized for what she said to me. And, I explained everything to her. Then, I apologized for bringing this into her life. One meeting later, a tearful hug, and some hair dye makes everything good as new!"   
"Alright then, what is it you need their help to pick out?"  
"Bedding, curtains, bathroom décor, and anything they want to hang up on their walls."  
"Okay, why don't you let one of your brothers take them, and you can use that day to finish any last minute details before the moving storm."  
"I would but, I need to go with them. The boys just…..they can't….I know what will go and what won't…okay? It's hard to explain."  
"Okay, how can I help then?"  
"Keep me grounded."

Back at the dorm…….  
Mike was making a sandwich for himself. Or at least that's what he thought. Matt had other plans for that sandwich. Once it was cut in half Matt swooped in and took half of it. Mike huffed and rolled his eyes at this. Of course living with his brothers for as long as he has, he's gotten used to "sharing" his food.   
"Jay should be back with a tired Dylan soon."  
"You mean hopefully." Matt retorted.  
"Yup, and most of it will be done. She's probably going to have the furniture be moved in on Saturday."  
"Wow! She must be a fast shopper." Sara said as she walked in with Cecily.  
"No, she's….she's…." Matt said with a confused face, like he couldn't quite figure out how Jay does this.  
"Wow, smooth with words today we are??" Mike chuckled." What Matt is trying to say is that Jay is a complicated shopper. She goes in and get all the numbers for the furniture she finds in one store and goes to pay. The numbers part takes her about a hour, hour and a half. But then when it comes time to pay for it….that takes a good two or three hours. Depending on the level of competence."  
"Why does it take that long?" Cecily asked.  
"She likes to pay in full and for anything and everything that she needs to pay for at once. The stores like to try and get her to buy like normal people who enjoy the 0% APR and all the other things like long term payment plans. Jay then has to sit and argue with the poor person for each piece of furniture for the complete and final amount it will cost." Matt said.  
"Yup, which means no long term payment plans and what not. This means the manager has come and take care of her which takes more of her time and she is quite angry by then. She just wants to pay for the items like you would at a grocery store." Mike adds.   
Cecily and Sara laugh at this and go to watch Gossip Girl in her room. Mike and Matt continue to enjoy Mike's lunch. Mike secretly hopes Dylan is doing okay. Matt looks back at the door to the room to see if its shut. It's cracked open, but its enough for this conversation he decides.  
"I know that face…what's wrong?" Matt asks.  
"Hmmm?? Nothing just thinking…" Mike says. Matt gets up from his chair and sits down in Mike's lap.  
"Nothing he says….. Doesn't look like nothing to me…"  
"I hope Dylan is alright."  
"Why? Should I be jealous that he has all your attention."   
"No, it's just Jay's wound up tight right now. And poor Dylan might have his hands full with the sudden onslaught of having all of her to deal with all of the sudden."  
"Hmmm well that might be true if, for the fact that Jay will probably have released a great deal of that tightness by arguing with all of those poor furniture employees." Matt said kiss Mike's jaw. Mike leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.  
"True, true……"  
Matt took this as a sign that he had eased his boyfriends mind. Now if only he could get him to relax, then he would have made some actual progress. But, he'll take what he can get.   
"Mike…."  
"Hmmm???"  
"Is there anyone in the dorm room upstairs?"  
"Justin is.. Why??" Mike said opening one eye and looking at Matt.  
"Never mind then…"  
"No, what…..ohhhh…." Mike realized what Matt had wanted to do. It was sweet of him to want to help him relax. "Matt…" he said softly. Matt didn't even look up at him, let alone acknowledge that he had called him. Mike sighed "Matt…sweetheart….come on….can you look at me for a moment??" Mike cupped Matt's face in his hand and turned it up to his. He kissed him once Matt finally looked at him.   
"Babe, you know you don't have to be upset that we can't right now."  
"But, Pat and Kyle, they…." Mike cut him off, "Now none of that." he said sternly. "Kyle and Pat, they are dealing with all of the emotions of having Pat back with us and alive. So they are like Jay when she is PMS for lack of a better comparison. So they are extremely, almost to the point of sickeningly, lovey dovey at the moment." Matt smiled at this, Mike always knew how to chase his insecurities away. Matt has always felt like he wasn't good enough for Mike. This came from what his mother and family said to him when completely cast off from them. Like he never existed. Mike was one that asked him out, after Jay's prompting of course. She had always seen the relationships before they actually happened. Mike dropped a kiss on the top of his head, wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him close. Matt just sighed and snuggled closer. After a while he chuckle and laughed a little. Mike looked down at him curiously, "What?"  
"We just had a moment like in one of those cheesy dramas on TV."   
"The ones that Jay doesn't like, or are we talking like from Castle?"  
"Hmm… the ones she doesn't like, it was worse than a Caskette moment." Mike laughed at this, "Okay then." They settled back and just enjoyed being together and somewhat alone. Little did the two realize that the door to the room was open and Cecily and Sara had witnessed the whole thing.

Back with Jay and Dylan…..  
Jay was getting into the car with a huff. Dylan almost felt bad for the poor store manager. He took a serous lashing. Jay made it very clear that she wanted to pay of all of the costs and warranties right then and there, but he persisted to try and give her a long term payment plan. Since she "didn't look like she could ever have that type of money. Well with the exception of robbing a bank or marring a top celebrity. Like she could ever do that or get that." Jay about murdered him right then and there. Nope, instead she got him fired for saying that to her since the manager came by at that moment and recognized who she was. He gladly let Jay do what she wanted and even gave her the most expensive piece on the house for what was said to her. Little did he know that Jay was not going back to this Ashley's Furniture Store ever again.   
"Dorm, or onto the next store?" Dylan asked seeing that it was now three in the afternoon.  
"Next store, then dorm. I want to get the last few things on my lists before I take Cecily, Sarah, and Katie shopping tomorrow. And the furniture will be moved in next Saturday. Which will give me a week to detox and prepare for the upcoming move." Jay said as she pulled in to the Home Place Furniture.   
"May I spend that detox week with you?" Dylan asked.  
"Of course…. What kind of room did you get at the hotel?"  
"One of their best suites. Honeymooners love the one I'm in apparently."  
"Oh… Who told you that?"  
"The manager after she asked for a picture and my autograph."  
"I'm surprised the paparazzi haven't descended yet."  
"I told her to wait until I checked out to post, or tell any one that I was here. "  
"And… she just agreed to that?"  
"Not at first, but I said I would tell some of co-stars to stay here when they need a place to escape to if she did that."  
"Of course she said yes then and is keeping her mouth shut." Jay said rolling her eyes. Dylan chuckled at the sarcasm behind it. They got through this store with no problems at all, and made record time according to Jay. They went back to the dorm and had dinner with her brothers. That sadly like everything else this week. Couldn't stay happy and uninterrupted.


	14. Dinner

Casin had gone to go get Chinese takeout for everyone. Since no one felt like cooking. Jay was finishing up a paper at her desk. She submitted it and made her way out to the common area. Pat was sitting a chair with Kyle in his lap, Mike was also in a chair with Matt on his lap, Cecily and Sarah were sitting in the chairs for their desk, and Dylan had taken up the other chair that wasn't reserved for Casin. Jay walked over for Dylan and stood next to him. Dylan looked at her and nodded his head at her. Jay was still hesitant about sharing a chair with him. She would normally sit next to him, close enough to almost be in his lap, or sit on the arm of his chair. But, she was hesitant about sitting in his lap. Jay fidgeted for a moment before leaning down and whispering, "Can I….may I….could I sit in your lap?" Dylan smiled, he knew better than to laugh at these things. It would then make Jay think that he didn't care. He just simple smiled and replied, "Of course you can, you don't even have to ask." Jay nodded at this and sat down in his lap with her lags thrown across the arm of the chair. Dylan put his arm on the rest behind her back and his other hand on her knees. Careful not to constrict her any more than this small space was. Jay settled back against him, and Dylan smiled a little bigger at this. At this point Casin chose to come back with the food. So the chatter slowly died to family gossip. Getting Pat up to date on their apparently very big group of friends.  
"Hey Jay did you hear about Dilan?" Kyle asked as Pat shifted slightly to let him reach the soy sauce.  
"Marks?" Jay replied as she adjusted hers and Dylan's plate of food on her lap.  
"Yup."  
"No, what happened?"  
"He is one surgery away from it being complete."  
"No way!!"  
"When did he…?" she asked make a gesture with her fork.  
"End of last month."  
"What did Senor say or do about it?"  
"He's the one who told me." "Really!?" "Yup." "Huh.…He was so against it before. Wonder what changed."  
"Well… He said that he learned that one of his competitors, who was trying to merge their families, daughter was also…." Kyle made the same movement with his fork, "and they thought that marrying the two together would be the 'dowry', so to speak, for the merge to work out in both of their favors. Plus it didn’t hurt that they were not so secretly seeing each other for the past three years." Kyle laughed.  
"Huh…. Well good for them I guess…. If Senor couldn't accept it full until it became business, then at least he's not disowning his son….daughter I mean."  
"Well it's about time! If you ask me." Matt declared.  
"When is the last surgery supposed to take place?" Mike asked.  
"Supposedly in July. They want him…err…her to make a complete recovery with enough time to go back in if there are any complications."  
"Wait…I thought that the injections made…. And that he…she was getting the basement redone?" Dylan asked.  
"Honey, he…she… god this is so frustrating!! SHE did, but she wants to get implants to make them more my size. Right she's a what 34A right now?" Jay stated.  
"Close….36A, but she wants to be like you 36C?" Pat chimed in.  
"Oooooo…..look whose close now…..No I'm a 38C." Jay said looking smug. Everyone looked at Pat and he blushed slightly.  
"Pat? Should I be concerned with how you know that?" Kyle joked.  
"What? It isn't like we all haven't gone bra shopping with her before." Pat said hoping he could just disappear at the moment. Everyone laughed at this. 

There was a knock at the door. Casin got up and answered it.  
"Justin?" he asked.  
"May I come in?" he asked.  
"Ummm….yeah just make it quick we're kind of eating dinner." Casin answered, but not before quickly glancing at Jay who barely nodded yes. It was clear that Justin was going to get the famous wrath of Jay. Justin came in and Casin let the door shut behind him. He then came and stood next to Dylan and Jay.  
"Well what do you want?" Jay asked in a clipped tone.  
"I came to say goodbye, and thank you for all of your help."  
"Okay you said it now leave." Jay said coldly. Justin was slightly surprised by the coldness behind her words. He looked around the room and saw that her brothers were all ready to jump him the moment he said anything to upset her. Cecily and Sara were staring at him as if he was Satan himself. Dylan was staring him down and had a comforting arm on Jay's side. But, it was her face that really threw him. Her eyes were cold and calculating, while her body was rigid and read to attack if necessary. Justin had never felt this much cold and unwelcoming feelings in a room full of people where it was all directed at him. He took a half step back before saying, "What's your problem now?"  
"My problem?" Jay asked back.  
"Yeah your problem."  
"Well my problem is that you pretty much yelled at me last night and called me a heartless bitch. Then, proceeded to tell me that I used you. Now, you decide to play nice and thank me for everything we have done. Because your conscious isn't clear and you need to do this before you leave to do whatever you're going to do." "No, I was and still am grieving the loss of my family. I had every right to be angry with you. Since you promised to keep them safe. But, apparently my trust in you was misplaced. Since you decided not to tell me until everything was all said and done."  
"Well as great as this trip down last night lane was…. It's time for you to go."  
Justin turned to leave, and as he was closing the door he heard, "Because if I ever see you again I'll make what I did to Kat and them seem like child's play compared to what I will do to you." Jay called coldly. Justin shivered at that as he walked away from the only chance he could of ever had at a second family. 

Katie was exiting the elevator and saw Justin standing at the door waiting to go down. He looked angry, and slightly uneasy.  
"Hey!" Justin smiled.  
"Justin," Katie replied.  
"Why are you mad at me?"  
"Cause I don't know how bad you hurt Jay. And all she was doing was trying to protect you." Katie then turned and left. She walked up to Jay's door and knocked.  
Cassin huffed and got up to get the door again. "Katie! Come in darling! I hope you like Chinese."  
Katie walked in, took a seat next to Jay and Dylan.  
"Yeah, Chinese is good. Do you have any low mein?"  
"Here you can have mine. I think I'm going to stick with the rice and sweet n' sour chicken." Jay said handing over the box. Katie smiled in thanks and started to dig in.  
"Wait…. I thought you weren't friends anymore?" Cecily asked.  
"We made up. I wasn't very fair in when I accused Jay of the things I did. Without even giving her a chance to explain." Katie said.  
"And, I wasn't very good at trying to fix the problem." Jay shrugged.  
"But, when you watch Grey's Anatomy and your favorite character dies. What kind of friend would I be if I turned down the kind of friend that brings you cake in the middle of the night just to cheer you up?" Katie smiled while Jay blushed.  
"That's just who she is." Mike chuckled. Everyone laughed at this and continued to enjoy the rest of the meal. Jay talked to Katie about her joining them in living off campus. Katie didn't want to live off campus just yet. Especially, since she didn't have a car with her. But, Jay also understood that she didn’t like her roommate. So, they compromised. Jay made a few calls and got her own dorm room here in Heritage Hall. She managed to get the room for the same price as the room she had now. And, it would stay that way until she graduated, or decided to move off campus. She also gave her access to her own car to use. And, Katie promised to split her time between living at the dorm and at the house. Katie and Jay smiled at the agreement that they were able to come to. Which then led to talk about the new Castle episode coming up. All in all, it was turning out to be a nice evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far! More coming soon!


End file.
